Spiritual Boundaries
by Ocky-chan
Summary: AU - Zuko's banishment never happens. Instead, he is the most loved prince of the Fire Nation. Though his life is picture perfect, he has a near death experience in battle and becomes merged with a dragon spirit. She's not the only spirit now living in the Physical world and not the only one tangled in Zuko's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

**Pointers**: _'Italics.'_ means that the character is thinking and **"Bold"** telepathic spirit speaking.

**Summary**: Zuko's banishment never happens. Instead, he is the most loved prince of the Fire Nation. Though his life is picture perfect, he has a near death experience in battle and becomes merged with a dragon spirit. She's not the only spirit now living in the Physical world and not the only one tangled in Zuko's life. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** R & R ~ !

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Prince Zuko**

_"Stand up to your obstacles and do something about them. You will find that they haven't half the strength you think they have."  
_

– Norman Vincent Peale

* * *

The air about him was certainly different than it was around anyone else. He was a prince with so much valor, promise, and most of all... honor. He was a young man destined for greatness since the day he was born, but he did not have all the tools of greatness since birth. In fact, he had to reach for those tools harder than everyone else. Zuko, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, was a person who persevered into greatness from struggle. He had things that others weren't born with such as wealth, but he was not born with strength. His strength had to be earned, it had to be gained, and it had to be harnessed and allowed to grow. Zuko had to learn strength by his downfalls, by his mistakes, and boy did he take strength by the reigns when he had firmly grasped it. All his life he felt like he had to prove something, especially to his father. He always felt like he was never enough, inadequate to his sibling who seemed to be born with strength and power both physically and emotionally.

Despite the odds, he had proved himself as a soldier. He was ambidextrous, a strong strategist, and worth one hundred men on his own. He had more than enough proved to his uncle how skilled he was, who was a retired general of their nation's army. The only reason why his uncle had retired was because of the death of his son during the war, which had broken his heart and made his long lived will to fight dwindle. The mystery of why he had not gained the crown since he was once crown prince still remains a mystery but has also been forgotten within time. Iroh, his uncle, had trained Zuko day by day since the boy had told him that he wanted to be stronger, even stronger than his sister. Just the day after his father had burned his eye in an Agni Kai, who had given Zuko a chance to redeem himself. Iroh could not refuse the boy who had said it with such determination and his voice holding such anger and agony.

It was because of his Uncle's relentless training had shaped the prince to the soldier he was today, though there was still a thought that nagged him in the back of his mind. His sister was still stronger; she was a prodigy after all. But instead with competing with her, Zuko had laid his skills out in the battlefield. Sixteen and capable of taking out fifty soldiers on his own, had only made his father notice him more. Which leads us to where the prince is today, kneeling in front of his father's throne. "Father, you have requested me?" He had said as he had slowly looked up to the man who had sat proudly and regally on his throne.

"You have continued to be victorious battle after battle, my son. I request your assistance in another battle with Admiral Zhao in the Earth Kingdom."Zuko had continued to look at his father, assessing all the information that his parent was giving him. "You will be on combat, leading the soldiers in Omashu. You will take out King Bumi. I do not care if you bring him back dear or alive, I just want him dealt with. Out of the picture."

Zuko had nodded, "I accept." There was no declining anyway if he wanted to or not. King Bumi? One of the strongest earthbenders known would be his opponent. How could he say no to that? And what a reward he would get for bringing this man's head back home. He might even be promoted… "That is all. You may leave Zuko." His father had said as the prince had stood and walked out of the room. He had walked down the corridor, his uncle waiting for him in the middle of the brightly lit hall.

"Prince Zuko, how did the meeting with your father go?" Iroh had asked him, his face bearing a gentle smile but a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"It went well. Father requests that I go with Admiral Zhao in the battle of Omashu." Iroh had nodded his head, stroking his bear. "Bumi is quite a fearsome opponent. Are you sure you are ready?" His uncle had asked him which seemed to slightly irritate his nephew. "I do not doubt your skills, I've taught you well… But I am not sure if Bumi is the appropriate opponent for you yet. You are strong, stronger than I would've thought but—" His nephew had cut him off.

"I'll be fine, Uncle." Zuko had said as he had walked down the hall, leaving the conversation.

"Becareful Nephew." Iroh had whispered, concern drawn on his eyes.

"Omashu huh? Why would father leave such a big responsibility on your shoulders? I'm sure you'll find one way to screw up." He knew that voice from anywhere. The pessimistic wishing girl who always wanted to see him fail, his sadistic sister: Azula.

"How many times have you said that and it hasn't happened?" Zuko had asked her as she had looked down at her red painted, perfectly manicured nails.

"Countless of times but I know it stays stuck inside your head. It'll work eventually." She had seemed so nonchalant about her vindictiveness that it grated her brother's nerves. Not once would she shed guilt or regret.

"You never stay inside my mind Azula. Keep dreaming." Her brother turned away and kept walking, Azula smirking at his retort.

"That's what you want me to think." She said, knowing that he could still hear her. He had stopped for a second and then kept going, grimacing at her words. He did not have time for mind games; he had to prepare himself for departure.

* * *

A full week had gone by when Zuko had landed on Earth Kingdom soil and a few days when he touched Omashu grounds. Admiral Zhao, arrogant as always, had already mapped out on what was to be done. Zhao and his soldiers would head in first, clearing the path for Zuko and his small army. Zuko had always kept his troops small, thinking that it would put him at a disadvantage if they were too large, especially when he was given one objective. Zuko had made sure that his soldiers had stood back, but they had held their own by using their shields to block the flying pieces of earth. It hadn't done much, it had protected them, but the force had often caused them to stumble and some to fall and get crushed. Zuko's small group of troops had managed to stay in better condition, and they had easily made their way through and once they had reached near the castle, Zuko had turned to them. "The battle between King Bumi and I has nothing to do with the rest of you. This is my battle but that doesn't mean what I need you to do is less important."

The soldiers looked at him as he had tried to make eye contact with each and every one of them, adding sincerity to his words. "I need all of you to protect me from outsiders during this fight and that includes Zhao. Zhao will make it his top priority to take down King Bumi, leaving me with nothing to show for." Zuko had explained to them as they had nodded their heads. "I need you all to protect me with your life and you will be rewarded greatly. If we win this, all of yours names will be written down in history and forever your families will be soaked in the honor of this battle without them not even being present. Each and everyone one of you is valuable and if you fall today, I shall compensate your families in much healthy matter. None of your deaths will be in vain." His words had boosted the morale's of his troops, they had felt like they were surging with power and adrenaline.

Zuko had turned around, raising one broadsword in the air. "Troops, move!" His small army had rushed forward, letting out a fierce battle cry as they were greeted with Omashu's soldiers in the low level of the castle. It was to be expected, Zuko had known. King Bumi was a smart man and was more than honorable to not unleash an ambush attack as well. Zuko had kept his shielding, fighting with one arm against the soldiers that surrounded him. They proved to be no feat, easy to pick off. He figured the King's best men would be inside the castle or maybe he was just too strong for them. When they had reached the second floor, Zuko had noticed more of a challenge. He realized that the King's best men were in the castle but the strongest were at the top. It made him feel challenged, more competent, and more than ready to face the King himself.

As he had his troops climbed to the top, some of them injured and having been left behind until they got medical attention by Zhao's troops that were bound to make their way some time soon. Zuko had made his way to facing Bumi, the old man sitting on his throne with a wide grin on his face. "I knew you wouldn't disappointment me, Prince Zuko." The man had said his name with a mixture of enthusiasm and disdain. Much like Zuko had felt, Bumi was excited about fighting him too but showed some restraint because Omashu was still in danger. "Now, tell your boys to clear the room and I'll tell mine to clear as well. This is just between you and I." The childish charm of the King had left. Zuko had looked to his soldiers who had looked for an order.

"Troops, settle your battles in the floor below. This floor belongs to King Bumi and I." He ordered as Bumi had said the same for his.

Once the room was empty, Zuko had threw his shield to the side and pulled out his other broadsword. Bumi had taken off his shirt and cape, revealing a shockingly muscular body. Zuko had narrowed his eyes slightly, the grip on his swords tightening. "No, no." Bumi shook his head. "This isn't the right scenery. Follow me Prince Zuko." He told the Fire Nation royalty. Zuko had appeared surprised but followed him nonetheless, they had gone in the hall and then down a corridor to a room which appeared to be a large arena. Bumi had jumped on the rail and then used his earthbending to create steps for him to go do down while Zuki had jumped over the rail and landed squarely on his feet and walked to the opposite side in which Bumi stood. "Much better." The King had said.

Zuko knew that he had gave Bumi a large advantage, earth everywhere, but Zuko had wanted the challenge. He didn't want to leave the man without his resources, which would've been a poor and unfair battle. Zuko believed in being fair. Bumi had then assumed stance, Zuko as well. A minute had gone past before Bumi had launched several boulders at Zuko, in which he had managed to evade and even split one in half by clawing his swords into it and using his brute strength and the strength of the metal blades of the swords to break them in half. "No firebending? Why I'm quite surprised. I am glad the Prince of the Fire Nation is not so predictable."

The prince had sheathed his swords, "I can show you some firebending." The teenager said as Bumi had launched another boulder at Zuko, who had quickly ran and slid right from under the rock and sent a disk of flame towards Bumi who had created a wall of earth to block the attack. When he had lowered the wall, Zuko was in midair and sent his fist down towards the King of Omashu, hitting the old man square in the face and causing him to stumble back. Zuko had jumped back, making sure he didn't go back to far as the old man laugh.

"Even actual hands-on combat. I'm growing more and more surprised, young man! You always strike back." Zuko wasn't sure if he should've liked it or not that the King seemed to be enthused by him but no matter what, he knew he had to win than to worry about trivial things like that. "Are you going to be more of a challenge or am I going to do all the work?" Zuko had asked, trying to taunt the King.

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Bumi as he had rubbed his jaw as the prince had grown more and more irritated. The King had launched another stone at Zuko, which had missed but exploded upon hitting the ceiling. Zuko had looked up as debris was falling to the ground and tried to evade them, but one debris the King had turned into a spike and had went through Zuko's chest. The Prince's eyes had widened, the pain shocked right through him as she had found himself hanging mid hair with the spike of earth right through him. Blood had immediately filled his mouth, dripping down the corners as he had grabbed the spike and attempted to pull it out with gritted, bloodied teeth. He hadn't expected that, Bumi had gotten him good but he refused to die here and like this. He had clung onto his life but he could already see white spots clouding his vision.

He had slowly turned to look at Bumi who was grinning. "You fought well young firebender but I think I have proved that I was a much stronger opponent or maybe an opponent that was wittier. A stronger, wittier opponent? That works!" The prince growled feeling the piece of earth move inside him as he continued to pull it out but before even reached the sharp end, he could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness. And like that, everything had gone dark. The sound of the cackling King of Omashu had filled his ears, setting fire through his heart. His body had soon gone limp, darkness fully enveloping him.

_**/ / /**_

Zuko could feel his eyes opening, much to his disbelief. He had sat up, and look around to see that he was in the middle of a forest. "How did I end up here?" He asked himself as he had instinctively put his hand to his wound which wasn't there anymore. He was still dressed in his Fire Nation armor, but was helmetless. "How did I end up in the forest?" He was confused entirely. He wasn't sure what to make of all this and he could tell that something was strange. The air felt much clearer, crisper than he had ever felt and smelled before. He had taken a few more steps. He had entered a meadow with the sound of a spring not too far. He headed towards the sound of the water but stopped when he heard bushes rustle. He had immediately turned, fire daggers now in his hands. A dragon had slowly slithered out from the bushes and granite his eyes were full of shock.

He took a step back, his arms falling limply to his sides and the fire daggers dissipated. "A human?" The dragon said, perplexed. "What are you doing here?" It questioned. The boy was still afraid of the talking dragon. Animals didn't talk as far as he was concerned and dragons were deceased. "Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The dragon's light blue scales for skin had gleamed under the bright son. Its gold eyes locked on the prince before it. Zuko had taken another step back, tripping over a small rock but still maintained the need to distance himself from the dragon. "Don't be afraid." The dragon cooed, which only drummed more fear into him. "Say, human, why does it smell like you're half alive?" It asked him as Zuko had looked at her curiously.

"Half alive?" He asked as the dragon had nodded.

"Half of you is here and the other half is somewhere else. Slowly but surely the alive part of you is threading thin." That's how Zuko concluded that he was dying but entering to the Spirit world at the same time.

He wasn't sure what got him to the spirit world and why, but he knew he had to get out. "I need to get out of here. Is there a way out?" He asked the dragon as it had looked at him.

"Entering that portal is dangerous and you can enter it as you are. You're half dead. Half of your soul is on the other side; you'll need to merge with a spirit." Zuko had looked at the dragon, contemplating on what to do in this situation.

"Merging with you must be out of the question, huh?" He asked the spirit in which seem to coil back in surprise.

"You want to merge with me?" He wasn't sure why it seemed surprised.

What other quick and only option did he have? "Yes or no?" He asked in which the dragon had looked down in thought.

"It's quite dangerous and you could die." Zuko had thought about it again but then quickly made up his mind.

"It doesn't matter. I'll die whether or not I agree to it, so tell me dragon. Will you merge with me?" It wasn't a good idea or so the dragon thought.

It knew that there would be consequences of this action. But would it turn away and let this human die? Spirits didn't really care for humans whereas this one felt indifferent. "Fine, I'll take you to the portal. Climb on my back human." The spirit insisted as Zuko had walked over towards the dragon and climbed atop of its back. It had sped off once his grip was tight; Zuko's eyes had gazed around the forest of the spirit world. It was a magnificent sight, more than he ever thought it would be.

He wondered if his uncle would believe him if he told him since he had once travel to the spirit world before. They had landed on barren ground in which the dragon had noticed that neither portal was open. "Well… You didn't come from here." The dragon said as Zuko had looked at it.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Physical world and the Spirit world have their own separate portals and there's a Harmonic Convergence every ten thousand years in which the portals open but you didn't come from the portal, you came here another way." The dragon had then sighed, trying to figure out how the human had come to the spirit world. "This means we'll have to talk to Agni." The dragon said in which Zuko had appeared surprised.

"A-Agni?!" He repeated the name in surprise.

"Yeah, the God of fire and executions; he rules over justice, revenge… death."

The boy shook his head, "I know that but where can we find him?"

"They are up in the sky with the other Gods and Goddesses." The Dragon had explained, "Climb aboard." Zuko had sat atop of the dragons back and held on as it soared up to the sky.

They had went through clouds, in which had dampened the prince's clothes, and kept going higher and higher. "Are you sure you aren't pulling my leg?" He asked the dragon.

"I want you out of my hair just as much as you want out of here." said the dragon, as the prince had gave it an apathetic look before feeling the dragon slow down and noticed land atop of the clouds.

The dragon had flown towards the center of the Heaven, letting Zuko off its back and having its feet firmly planted on the strange ground. "Priyala." A voice had boomed, causing both of them to turn. "What is going on here?" The man asked as the dragon swiftly turned and move towards the tall, large man. He had long hair that had reach his waist, a short full beard and bright golden yellow eyes. His skin was of bronze and he wore red clad armor, a sword at his hip and a tiger at his side.

"God of fire Agni, I stumbled upon a human who entered the spirit world unknowingly. He didn't come from the portal and I'm not sure how he's here." The dragon quickly explained, standing in front of Zuko in a rather protective manner.

"I just wish to go back home, God of fire." Zuko had bowed perfectly and deeply, not showing one ounce of a mistake. He could not wreck his chances or shame his nation by showing district to their God: Agni.

"I see." Agni had rubbed his chin, walking towards the duo and then placing his large hand on Zuko's shoulder. "A part of the Avatar blood lives within you, I can feel it." He had said as the prince nodded.

"My mother was—" He couldn't explain since Agni cut him short for he already knew.

"I know, son. I know." He simply said as Zuko kept quiet now. "When you were to die, you were chosen to come here, to Heaven... but since you died before your time, you fell through the spirit world and met my friend Priyala here."

The prince looked at the dragon as Agni continued to speak, "Priyala. Since you took care of him, he's your responsibility forever."

The dragon was shocked, and not really too pleased either. "What? I-I was just doing something good."

Agni had shaken his head, "He will need half of you and since you've agreed on it; forever, you will give this boy your power and half your life force. Fuse with him, Priyala. And he'll be half spirit." The dragon had reluctantly coiled around Zuko's body and then turned into an ethereal shade of blue before absorbing into him. Zuko had let out a scream of pain slowly, falling to his knees. He had gripped handfuls of earth as he had felt his insides flare up, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest and prespiration quickly dripping down his forehead. "I should figure your body wouldn't be able to take it." Agni then had searched in his sleeve and pulled out a small bottle. "Drink this."

Zuko had slowly and painfully looked up to see the blue bottle in the God of Fire's hand. There was a blue, angelic and bright light radiating out of it. "What..." Zuko had winced, his left hand immediately going to his chest and pressing his palm over his heart. "What... is that?" He had asked through clenched teeth.

"It's a Fox bead. It'll help heal your wounds and alleviate the pain. Your wounds will take days to heal, but this bead will helps the process go much faster" Agni explained to him, "Take it."

The Fire Nation Prince had stared at the bottle with skepticism but since Agni was indeed trying to help him, he had taken the bottle and flicked open the top. The cap had flew off as his amber eyes had stared at the bottle that seemed to glow. Whatever was inside the bottle, it didn't seem to be like a potion. He had pressed the bottle's opening to his lips, he had shot the bottle up and tilted his head back as the bright, blue light had exited out of the bottle and slip down his throat.

It felt strange and he could feel it traveling down to the center of his chest. There was a cooling sensation, taking over the whole inflammation he had felt in his chest. His whole body felt relaxed and he could feel his eyes falling closed. Zuko's body had slumped towards the ground.

_**/ / /**_

The prince's eyes flew open and he has immediately filled his lungs with a large inhale of air, he could even feel them rattle from how hard he was breathing. His hand immediately went to the spike that was impaled in him and began to pull the spike out with much ease than before. The wound that had nearly killed him had slowly closed up, a healing glow coming from out of it. The fox bead had immediately healed him. "Priyala…" Zuko had called the dragon spirit's name, "I'm sorry for putting you through this." He apologized, "But I'll make sure that I won't waste this life since you have given me half of yours."

**"You better live this life to the fullest."** Priyala had mentally spoken to him, a tone of irritation in her voice. **"I was always curious of the Physical world and so, I guess you can say I'm not entirely mad about the circumstance. Lucky thing Agni gave you the fox bead, or else healing your would have taken a lot of my chi." **The dragon had said which had caused Zuko to halfway smile.

Zuko closed his eyes, placing his hand now over the closed wound. _'I promise Priyala.' _He opened his eyes and then ran forward, searching for King Bumi. He wondered how long had he been out, was it an hour or even a day? He wasn't sure if the time in the physical world and the spiritual world was the same.

"You're alive, Prince Zuko?" Bumi had said, sitting in the stand of the arena. "I thought for sure that I had killed you. Oh well, I can just try again." He rolled his shoulder, cracking his knuckles.

**"You were fighting this guy? Jeez, I never knew someone so old could be this buff. And, he's the one who literally kind of killed you. You sure you wanna fight with him?"** Priyala had asked him, concerned about the situation. **"If you're put back in that situation like before, I don't think the fox bead can revive you."**

The firebender had kept his eyes fixated on the earthbending master in front of him. He wasn't going to let doubt fill his mind and he wasn't going allow Priyala to worry. He could take care of this. _'I can handle this.' _He thought as he had ran forward, "Ahhhh!" He had cocked his arm back, his fist bawled tight as he had then pushed it forward and released a stream of fire. The Omashu King had quickly ducked, dodging the fire just barely and then leaped over the rail just to roll on the ground before getting on his feet.

The prince had turned and looked back at the man, his amber eyes glowering with determination with clouded frustration. He had fully turned and then ran, leaping on the rail. _'Priyala, what are all the powers you can give me?' _He asked her as he had pulled out his swords, propelling himself towards the Omashu King.

**"Naturally, Dragons have the ability of fire that can be hot as the sun; the colors change depending on intensity. I can also give you heightened senses and I can give you the ability to possess inhumane strength. Those are the only powers I can give you."** The dragon explained, **"I am naturally a water dragon and since you are a firebender, you cannot possess those abilities and you're not the Avatar, so that is even more impossible for you."**

_'I want you to give me the hottest fire there is; the fire of the sun.'_ He said as Bumi had created a shield of earth, blocking the attack. His chi, he could feel it intensify as he had jumped back, placing his words back in their scabbards. He had then assumed stance and the held out his hands, his fingers curled as a pressurized ball of white fire had formed at his palms.

Bumi had looked at the odd colored fire, his eyes widening as Zuko had shot it forward, a miniature comet firing towards him. Quickly, he had covered his body with armor of crystal but even that began to melt. He disappeared within the ground as the comet had went through the wall with ease but left a trail of fire in its path. _'Now give me heightened senses.'_ He requested as he had closed his eyes, his chi dulling into a cooling sensation all over his body. He could feel everything. The shifting of earth underneath him as the Omashu King had roamed and tried to find a way to make his way towards Zuko, trying to come up from under him. Zuko had moved away before the man's hand came sprouting from the ground. The man had chuckled, his laugh ringing through the air as Zuko then try to plan what to do next. _'Give me inhuman strength.'_

A large amount of chi began to flow to his arms, his hands specifically to the point where his heightened senses allow him to see a green aura around his hands. He had cocked his arm back and then slammed his fist to the ground causing the earth to shatter from under him and upwards, the ground breaking and revealing Bumi who got trample by broken pieces of earth. Zuko had immediately run forward, stabbing the injured man straight in both shoulders with each sword since his feet were already injured. He wouldn't be able to earthbend for quite some time. "King Bumi, you are now prisoner of the Fire Nation and Omashu belongs to Fire Lord Ozai."

The man had closed his eyes, his head lowered as he had taken his defeat._ 'Thank you Priyala.'_ He thanked the dragon spirit within him. "**You proved to be an excellent fighter Prince Zuko. It was amazing to watch."** The dragon complimented.

Soldiers came flocking into the arena, Zhao ahead of them as Zuko had taken the King and placed him over his shoulder. Everyone looked in surprise as the sixteen-year-old, covered in dirt and cuts had looked at them all, still slightly panting. "P-Prince Zuko, y-you did it!" Zhao stuttered in shock. The boy had used his firebending to propel himself all the ground and over the rail and towards the Admiral and troops.

"I just need some rest." He said as he had continued to walk forward, leaving the castle and heading out towards the ship. There was still sounds of war going on outside, soldiers still fighting but when Omashu soldiers had seen their King being carried like a sack of potatoes by the Fire Nation prince, they had lost their will to fight and bowed in defeat. Everyone looked in surprise as the Prince had made his way towards the ship, doubting anyone would attack him with the King on his shoulder.

Once he made his way to the metal ship, the soldiers had taken the king from him to put him in the prison cell. **"You'll need a long rest. Your chi is irregular right now but the good thing is that it wasn't just your chi but mine as well. You would've been weaker than this had I not been a strong spirit and you had the Fox bead."** Priyala explained as Zuko had walked towards his cabin, his steps slow.

"I don't want anyone to wake me up until I'm back at the Fire Nation." He said as he had looked over towards the crew, who had nodded at his orders.

* * *

It had taken a week to return back to the Fire Nation, Zuko now full rested and healed and even trained with his newfound power. He wondered if he should tell his father about his soul being attached to a dragon spirit but he wondered if he would even believe him. It seemed so farfetched and he didn't need to put in doubt in his father's mind about him. And so, he told himself that his uncle would be the one to know. When the ship had reached the harbor and docked, he had gone to the walkway and to be greeted by his Uncle. "Prince Zuko, you've come back victorious as always." He said as Zuko could feel the sense of pride that radiated off of him. "I am so proud of you."

"It was a difficult. King Bumi is not a predictable or easy opponent. He was all you said he would be." Iroh smiled and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

They had gone into the carriage that would take them up the hill and towards the gates of the capital. "There is a palanquin for you. The whole nation wants to celebrate your victory, Prince Zuko." Iroh had explained as his nephew had looked at him in shock. "We are steps closer in taking down the Earth Kingdom." He explained as his nephew had nodded, now understanding how much more of a big deal it was. When the carriage had come to a halt, Iroh and Zuko had climbed out. "Now come on, everyone is waiting." He had led his nephew to the palanquin that was waiting for him, all four palanquin bearers ready for him to board.

The palanquin was mostly red with gold trimmings lining the top and edges. Two steps had led to the seat, which had red cushion and was concealed on three sides by a pink cloth attached to the exterior of the palanquin's top. A smaller cloth had also hanged from the roof, but this one was mainly black and adorned with red borders with the Fire Nation insignia. Zuko had went up the two steps and then sat on the cushion; guards immediately surrounded the palanquin to ensure his safety as he was carried to the Fire Nation palace.

Once the gates had open, all the capital citizen's had roared in joyous cheers. They had thrown what looked to be firelilies and confetti in the air, as their prince had been taken into the city and the path before him was clear as can be. Prince Zuko had nodded and waved towards his people, never feeling more than a prince than he had at that moment. His people had loved and adored him, even more so than ever. When they had reached the palace gates and the bearers had placed the palanquin down on the ground, Zuko had stood and went down the small steps as the guards opened the gates for him. "Welcome home Prince Zuko." They had greeted him as they bowed; Zuko gave them a firm nod before walking inside as his uncle was a few steps behind him.

The palace doors opened and he had walked into the hall, everyone bowing as he walked down the red carpeted hall. "Welcome home Prince Zuko." Echoed across the servants but one in particular had caught his attention.

This was the first time he had seen her and she had immediately stood out. Her hair was a light auburn, long and ending towards her waist. She had grey eyes and flawless rich, fair skin. She had stood in a perfect bow, her head lowered. "Welcome home Prince Zuko." She had said like the others.

"Are you new?" He asked her as she had stood straight, her grey eyes now on his form. She had shyly looked at him, her mouth pressed together. "Are you going to answer?" He then asked.

The girl had then fiddled with her thumbs, "Yes." She answered truthfully, "I…I was found outside the palace a few days ago and I was allowed to stay here as a servant since I have nowhere to go, my prince." She answered truthfully.

**"Something doesn't seem right."** Priyala had said to him, **"She feels familiar."** The dragon spirit continued to speak as Zuko had continued to keep his eyes on the girl before him.

He then asked another question, "What's your name?" He asked the servant as she had tried to keep eye contact with him.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I don't remember my name." She answered in which Zuko had seemed to be quite surprise. "They diagnosed me with amnesia and General Iroh said that I'll eventually gain back my memories but for the meantime, I have no name."

Zuko had felt sympathetic for her. She knew nothing of where she was from, who her family was, and she didn't even know her name. He decided not to press further, "I see." He then turned and continued down the hall, the girl looking at him as Zuko had entered the throne room to see his father on his throne. Zuko had walked towards the center, kneeling. "My liege."

"Prince Zuko, you have amazed me yet again. My son, you have proven to be a true warrior by all means. You had given me King Bumi of Omashu, an earthbending master. How can I not be proud?"

The praises after praises had made Zuko feel more confident about himself. Even though this victory was not his and his alone, he had Priyala helping him along the way.** "It's not like he'll believe a dragon spirit infused with your soul and helped you." **He heard Priyala say. **"Don't worry about me getting recognition. I gave you the power and you took Bumi on yourself, I'm sure without me you still would've captured him."**

He had liked to believe that, that maybe on his own he would've done so but her words did keep him from questioning himself further. _'I still can't thank you enough…'_ He said to Priyala as he then looked at his father. "It is because I am your son that I was capable of doing this. My father's great legacy was passed down to me."

Ozai found himself amused by his son's words. "I suppose so. How could I expect any less from my first born, my son." Zuko embellished in his words. "If there is anything that you need my son, I'll give it. You deserve any award that you wish."

Zuko had stood, unsure of what he could have wanted. What was there he could have when in all he had everything. He had wealth, power beyond any human save for the Avatar, and fame. People cheered for him on the streets, so what else could he ask for? "I wish no reward for now." Zuko had said, "There is nothing more than I could ask for at this moment."

His father had nodded, "Should you need or want anything, you'll have it granted to you. There will be a feast held in your honor, my son. Go and prepare yourself." And with that, his son had bowed and walked out of the throne room.

"It seems Prince Zuko has gotten stronger than one would imagine, hasn't he?" Ozai turned to his right to see a young woman, in her mid to late twenties walk in the room, her long black hair was unbounded and knee length, her eyes a brilliant shade of marigold and her skin pale and her body frame petite. "My liege, you do not think you should worry?" She had asked him.

"And why should I worry Masuyo?" Ozai had asked her, his eyebrow rising. "My son has proved time over time his loyalty to me. There is no question if he would even die for my own honor." The young woman merely smirked, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

She then spoke, her voice teasing and holding mischief. "You are the one to burn his eye. Who says that he would not want revenge for that? You are one of the reasons why Lady Ursa is no lon-" She had evaded the fireball that was blasted towards her foot.

"Do you intend to anger me, Masuyo? You have one job and I suggest you stick to it. Until I ask for your opinion or your advice, you keep your mouth shut." Ozai threatened, the woman setting her jaw and swallowing her pride. "Do you understand?"

The woman had looked up at him, "Yes… Fire Lord Ozai." There was venom hanging on her lips from the way she had said his name. The Fire Lord had watched as she had switched out of the throne room, going back to her quarters.

* * *

And that's the first chapter.

I find this story really fun to write.

**Name(s) meaning:**

Priyala is the Sanskirt name meaning "honorable" and "beloved."

Masuyo is the Japanese name meaning "benefit the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Fox Bead**

_"Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us."  
_

– Oscar Wilde

* * *

Zuko had sat in his room, leaning on his desk and letting out a long tired sigh. He felt so tired and restless, not even sure on what to do. The feast that was held for him wouldn't be anytime soon and there was nothing for him to really do. **"Bored Prince Zuko?"** Priyala had asked him.

He had let out a sigh, "Yeah… I am." He didn't even feel like speaking with her mentally, he just spoke out loud. He was in the comfort in his own room and so he thought it would be fine. "Priyala, why don't you tell me how you know Agni? Or about your life in the Spirit world?" He asked.

"**Well, I don't know the total amount of years that I lived in the Spirit world actually, but I have always been by Agni's side. It was when he battled Gong Gong the water demon."** Zuko had closed his eyes, listening to the tale. **"Gong Gong wanted to take the throne of heaven but Agni had stopped him."**

"And where do you come in?" Zuko had asked her as the dragon had let out a hum, almost trying to remember how they had got entangled with Agni themselves.

"**I was flying by and I had seen the wounded Agni, I had saved him and took him back to the palace. Since then, Agni has forever been grateful."**

The firebender had opened his eyes, "It seems you value and trust Agni."

"**I do, very much so. Agni has always protected me when I had needed him and I had given him my assistance and my life." **Priyala explained to him.

The prince had sat up straight, growing comfortable more in his seat. "I would say that you love Agni. Don't you, Priyala?" The dragon spirit had grown silent. "You don't have to answer that, I could already tell."

He had then stood and walked towards his room door and then opened it, looking down the hall to see the occasional guards walking by. He closed the door behind him and went right, deciding he would be visiting the large library. **"I never knew it was that obvious."** The dragon had said after a few minutes of evading her personal feelings.

"You didn't seem like you wanted to leave his side when he told you to infuse yourself with me." Zuko pointed out as he had had opened the door to the library, but then stopped as he heard a voice.

The young girl had fiddled with her teacup, rolling it back and forth in her palms and being careful enough not to spill its contents. "All I can remember…" She mumbled before raising her voice so that it was audible enough for Iroh to hear and even to Zuko without it being intentional. "All I could remember was that I was running… I felt scared and confused… I even felt angry." Her eyes had lowered to look down at the tea, steam still rising from the cup. "I felt afraid of whatever I was running from." She had said as she had then looked at Iroh.

The older man had looked at her with heavy eyes, feeling sympathetic for the girl who suffered from amnesia. "Do you think that your past is something that you were running away from?" Iroh had asked her as he had taken a sip of his tea. The girl had looked at him with unsure eyes and then looked over towards where Zuko was standing. Her eyes had stared at the area, "Prince Zuko?" She had called out his name. The Prince had then stepped out of his hiding place, walking towards them. The servant had stood and then bowed, he had nodded in acknowledgement and she had sat back down.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "Zuko, what brings you here? I was having some tea with our lovely lady here." He had glanced at the girl, who was looking down at her teacup. Her fingers had nervously flexed around the cup, her bottom lips slightly grazing it. She had kept her eyes away from the prince, feeling quite intimidated yet uncomfortable in his presence.

**"She doesn't seem to like you much."** Priyala had noted, **"Or maybe she feels strange being around someone of royalty."** Zuko had moved his gaze from the servant towards his uncle. _'It doesn't really matter or not, she's a no name servant.' _He had said. "I was just looking for a scroll." Zuko had said, which was half true and half false. He had turned away from them as Iroh had looked back at the servant girl.

"If you find it hard to talk about then we-" Iroh had begun to say, not wanting to pressure the young teen about her past. The girl had looked at him with a smile, shaking her head.

"No… I want to know! There has to be a reason why I feel… I feel like I'm out of place." She had said as she had then looked at the Prince as he had stood at a scrollshelf, pulling out scroll and slowly unraveling it while scanning through its contents.

**"Mm, maybe she likes you. She's staring at you."** Priyala had said to Zuko, who had paused what he was doing and looked over his shoulders. His amber eyes had caught hers, her eyes stayed on him before she felt herself looking away again. **"Isn't this awkward?"** The dragon spirit sighed. **"Humans are quite complicated."** She continued on.

_'Tell me about it. I don't understand humans myself even though I am one.'_ Zuko jadedly replied before putting the scroll back on its shelf.

"So, tell me. Do you like the palace life despite being a servant of the royal family?" The brunette had looked at the elderly man and then smiled. "I enjoy it here. I even made friends! Uhm, well… I guess they aren't really friends since we only speak when we work and when nobody is around… I'm not supposed to tell that… right?" The girl had placed her hand on her cheek, "They'll hate me for saying it."

The man laughed, "It is alright to talk among peers. I'd be worried if you didn't talk at all." He had said as he had placed his empty cup on the table. She had done the same, "But we need to give you a name, a temporary one until you remember your own." He had said as she had looked at him and gave him a name.

"A name… something that's mine." She had placed her hand on her chest, Zuko had watched as her face had lit up at the idea of having a name.

**"That's odd. She's acting like she never had a name before."** The Prince's face had read that he was quite curious of her actions.

_'Well, she doesn't remember having a name. It's a perfect reaction.'_ He had tried to explain or tried to believe. He didn't want to believe that his family had just allowed someone strange in the palace that would cause problems in the future. They had must've checked her out.

**"True… It's just something feels so familiar about her and I don't know why… Maybe I'm just being strange. I haven't fully adjusted to your body and the physical world and so I might be having some weird side effects or maybe it's that Fox bead." **

_'The Fox bead doesn't do well with your body?_' Zuko had asked as he had pulled another another scroll from the shelf and skimmed through it.

The spirit within him sighed. **"A bead is the source of a fox's power. This bead is precious to them because it is linked to their power. For instance, a Kyuubi or Kumiho or however you humans call them, a nine-tailed fox usually has nine or one bead. They lose a tail each time they a lose a bead or don't have the one bead that they have. Agni gave you that bead because the Fox he had taken it from had done something unforgivable."**

The Prince had soaked in the information and then began to speak, _'So that means I have that Fox's power? But he just said it would alleviate the pain and heal my wounds.'_ He had said.

**"What he failed to mention was that, that Fox loses its power the longer you have that bead. I'm pretty sure that Fox was looking for it, but since it has no way of being in the human realm… Well, they'll just be powerless. Though I suppose Agni didn't mention it because he figured that it didn't really matter whether you knew that information or not. It doesn't change anything."** Priyala went on to say as Zuko had nodded.

_'I don't care about the Fox. Since it had done something unforgiveable then it probably deserves to lose its powers.'_ He had said as he had walked out of the row of shelves and then seen Iroh and the girl still talking.

**"You do have to admit she's quite a beautiful girl though. It's a shame her beauty is being put to waste for serving people."** Priyala had went on to say. **"Oh, now I know. She reminds me of this woman I had once known. It's odd that I forgot since Agni used to speak so fondly of her.."**

_'Was it because you were jealous?'_ Zuko had subtly, well more than subtly, teased the spirit, hearing the dragon snarl at his attempt to anger her.

**"There was nothing to be jealous of!"** Priyala had roared at him, the prince's face emotionless but he had inwardly smiled. Priyala sounded so jealous and childish, which had amused him very much. **"Anyway, her name was Tamamo-no-Mae. They say she was one of the most beautiful women that the world, both in spirit and physical, had ever known. She was known for her beauty and her cleverness, a bit much like a vixen if you ask me. Agni had always described her as _stunningly_ beautiful and _intelligent_. Pfft, she was pretty but she wasn't all of that!"** The firebender had slight smirked, the jealous tone still very much embedded in Priyala's voice.

**"Anyway, I didn't meet her in the physical world but those who had the ability to come in the spirit world had always said that she had always smelled wonderful, and her clothes never became wrinkled or dirty. Not only was she beautiful, but she was infinitely knowledgeable in all subjects. She was twenty in the physical world but she had answered every question posed to her… It was strange but everyone adored her. One man in particular who was Fire Lord at the time had fallen deeply in love with her. After spending all his time giving her all his love and affection to her, he had suddenly fallen mysteriously ill. He went to many people for answers, but they had none to offer him. One man, an astrologer of the sorts, had told him that Tamamo-no-Mae was the cause of his illness because she was a-"**

"Zuko, how about a cup of tea?" Iroh had interrupted Priyala's story.

_'We can finish this some other time.'_ Zuko had explained as he had then walked over to them and took a seat at the empty loveseat. Iroh was to his right in a single chair and the odd girl across from him on the large couch.

Iroh's nephew had stared at him, wondering why had called him over. It seemed Iroh was interested in what he was doing since he had stepped into the library. "I should be going." The girl had then spoke, placing the cup down on the table and then bowing to them both. "I have to get to work." She had then turned around and walked, or more like ran, out of the library.

"Just when I wanted you two to get acquainted." Iroh sighed, "Ah well… I wanted you to tell me more about King Bumi's capture." Iroh had said.

Zuko had taken a sip of his tea, angling the teacup under his chin. "I wanted to tell you about something in particular that happened during it." The young prince had said in which made his uncle looked at him quizzically. "My soul.. My soul merged with a spirit." He had blurted out which caused he man to look at him as if his nephew had spoken of the unthinkable.

"What? Zuko, please tell me that you're just kidding around." His uncle had said as he had placed his hands on his knees.

Zuko had kept the air about his mysterious yet serious. Iroh had closed his eyes, "How did that happen, Zuko?

**"You better tell him that you sort of died."** Priyala had said as the prince had tried to find the right way to put it without piling it all on him and expecting him not to freak out or grow upset.

He had seen how his uncle was looking at him; he was certainly confused and concerned. He wasn't sure if he had truly believed him but he was going to convince him. "…During my fight with King Bumi, a spike of earth had gone through my chest." He had said as he had lifted his shirt and revealed a light, purplish mark on the center of his chest. "I died but I had gone to the spirit world and met a dragon named Priyala, who had served Agni."

His uncle closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I believe you. Though it's hard for me to believe that you didn't tell me this when you first came home. And how are you not in pain? You should be rested. That spirit couldn't have been able to completely heal your wounds." Iroh had explained.

"Agni gave me a Fox bead, which had helped heal them. Though it hasn't completely healed them yet but soon…" Zuko had answered him.

Silence had crept upon the room, leaving Iroh to fully digest the whole story. "It was quite a reckless thing that you did but since Agni and the dragon spirit wanted to save you, which I glad they did… Then you must serve a purpose in the spirit world." He had said as his nephew had looked at him with surprise.

"He did say I was supposed to be in heaven but since I died before my time, I didn't end up there." He had explained as Iroh nodded.

"I see. I just hope you hold onto your life more cautiously and seriously. I would not want to lose you." Zuko's eyes had somewhat softened, his eyes lowering down to the ground. "You know I've been protective of you since the day you were born and it is selfish of me to be even more so than before since Lu Ten died… But I see you as my own son."

"I know." Zuko replied, giving the man a small smile who had returned one of his own. "And I promised the dragon spirit that I would be more careful." He nodded, "It's the least I could do for putting her through all this."

The older man had then poured himself another cup full of tea. There was a knock on the door which had caused both males to look towards the library's only door. A servant had opened the door and walked in, "I didn't mean to bother you both, but the Fire Lord requests an audience with all family members."

Zuko and Iroh had looked at one another before standing and going out of the library, the servant had bowed until they had exited the room. Zuko and Iroh had walked alongside each other down the palace's hall. "What do you think father wants with all of us there?" He had asked his uncle.

"It must not be anything too important since I'm requested to be there as well. If it was talks of war, just you and your sister would be requested." Iroh replied as Zuko had nodded in agreement. His father had asked Iroh to go back to being general but Iroh had always refused. He had much rather remain retired, not wanting to involve himself with war anymore.

When they had reached the throne room, the doors were opened for them as they had seen Azula standing in the middle of the room. She was already kneeling waiting for them arrive. Zuko and Iroh had sat next to her, kneeling as well. "Took you two long enough." Azula muttered underneath her breath, her brother looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

He decided not to respond because if he did, that would only urge her to continue with her continuous bashing. "In light of Zuko's victory, I decided that we will throw a feast for our capture of Omashu." He had announced in which made Iroh grab Zuko's shoulder as the boy smiled. "This is a victory that will be mentioned in history and so it is best that we celebrate this."

The boy's sibling had simply rolled her eyes. "Father, but we have not yet to capture Ba Sing Se which is a much bigger goal. Do we have time to celebrate when we can map out a plan to take the biggest victory piece?" She just couldn't let Zuko have something of his own, could she?

Though Zuko did very much agree. Ba Sing Se was a much bigger problem and needed piece than Omashu ever was. "Ba Sing Se will be ours any time. King Kuei poses no real threat to us and we needed Omashu before we could take down Ba Sing Se. Our soldiers need rest; we have been at war for about two months straight in the Earth Kingdom. We cannot afford to lose more than we have already lost." Ozai had explained as Azula had nodded. "We'll take this break and then charge forth when we are able. I assure you, it will not be long."

"When will the celebration begin and should I help with preparations?" Iroh had asked his younger brother.

"It'll begin in a week and no Iroh. That's for the servants, not royal family." Ozai had said, "You are all dismissed."

All three had stood and then turned to leave. "It's not like _anyone_ couldn't have taken down King Bumi." Azula spat, her brother continuing to look ahead and try not to feed into her insult.

"If that were true, I believe your father would've sent you." Iroh had said with a smile. Azula glared at him and then walked faster, leaving them behind.

"You did the right thing by ignoring her, Prince Zuko." Iroh had said.

Zuko had nodded. "I'm far too happy to let Azula ruin my mood." He had said as he smiled. "Next thing you know, father will promote me to general. I've been dreaming about it since I was a child, to be a great general like you were uncle."

His uncle had smiled. "And you will be a great one and an even greater Fire Lord." He had added which only seem to give rise to Zuko's pride.

As they entered the hall, Zuko had then gone the other way. "I'm going back to my room." He had had did a slight wave.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be in the library." Iroh had waved as well and left his nephew.

**"Your sister seems to be an interesting person."** Priyala had commented. **"She really, really doesn't… Uhm, okay she hates you."**

Like he didn't know that. _'I know. She's hated me since we were kids.'_ He had said with his eyes closed. Soon, Zuko had felt something hit him square in the chest. He had kept his feet firmly on the ground and balanced so that he wouldn't fall. He had opened his eyes and saw the servant girl covered in what looked to be water.

Her eyes had immediately looked up at him, the empty glasses laying on their sides and the tray a few inches away. Her mouth opened to speak but she had immediately closed it. "I-I'm… I'm so sorry!" She had apologized, closing her eyes and shaking. Was she afraid that he was going to harm her?

She had then went from shaking to crying. Zuko's eyes widened slightly as she had tilted her head back and let out a huge wail. "I-I'm such a screw up! I can never do anything right!"

Well, that was much of a surprise. Zuko's face had confusion and surprise written all over it. Whenever she was around him she had seemed quite, intimidated, and shy but now… Well, now was a different story. She had flailed her arms, shaking her head and continuing her tantrum. Zuko rose his hands before him. "Calm down." He said as she had opened her eyes, tears brimming in them as she had sniffled.

"It's not a big deal. It was just water." He had said to calm her but she had made no intention of letting up her stream of tears and cries. She sounded like a child, crying like a five-year-old who was lost in a bazaar. "Look, you won't get in trouble." He tried to calm her down, worried that if she kept on then guards will come running and people would think that he was being cruel to her.

The girl had looked at him, "But you don't understand… The girls will get mad. I'm already late, I nearly tripped twice on the way." She had said as she had looked down at her feet.

Zuko had then followed her gaze to see a broken ankle, "It's because its broken." He told her as she had looked at him with surprise. He had taken off her shoe and inspected her foot, "You shouldn't have been walking on it. How long have you been hiding this?" He had asked her.

"It happened two hours ago." She answered truthfully, her eyes looking down in embarrassment as he continued to inspect her small foot.

"It'll be fine as long as you get medical attention. I'll take you to the infirmary." He had knelt down, "Climb on my back." He had said as she had looked at him skeptically. He had then looked over his shoulder to see if she was going to do as he said, and she had done so.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands were at the back of her knees. He had then walked down the hall, a servant was coming by and he had paused. "Could you clean the mess down the hall? It's just water and a few glasses." He had said as the servant nodded and then went to it. "What did you mean when you said the girls would get mad at you?" Zuko asked.

The grey-eyed girl had looked over his shoulder and kept her gaze fixed in front of them. "When I came to be a servant, my seniors had taught me the ropes. They had told me that since I was new, I was their servant too." She had said. "And if I didn't do what they said then they would get me in trouble and eventually thrown out of the palace."

The corners of the prince's mouth had dipped. A frown was ever so apparent on his face, "Is that so?" He had said as she had nodded her head. He hadn't said anything else but kept going on ahead.

"I think I'm okay, Prince Zuko." She had said as he had then looked at her over his shoulder, "I think my ankle is okay… Like it magically feels kind of better." She said as she had climbed down his back and then jumped on both feet, spinning around just to further prove that her ankle was fine.

How was that even possible? **"Do you think the bead helped her feel better?"** Priyala asked him. **"I don't know much about those beads but maybe having physical contact with someone who possesses them can heal them."** She had then explained.

_ 'That's the only reasonable explanation.'_ He had said as he had looked down at her ankle which seemed like it wasn't broken minutes ago_. 'I need to play it cool so she doesn't get suspicious.'_ He had nodded. "Well, it must've not been broken. It was probably sore." He had said.

She had then fiddled with her fingers, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for helping me, Prince Zuko. I…I didn't deserve it, being a servant and all." She had found herself saying, averting her eyes from him. "Uhm… Well…" She had looked around, blood rushing to her face. "I-I need to get back to work." She had quickly bowed, "Thanks again!" She had then turned and ran off.

**"Well, what are you going to do now?"** Priyala had asked Zuko, who had shrugged his shoulders. **"I'm guessing there isn't much to do at this place?"**

Zuko shook his head. "I should probably take a nap." He had said as he had turned back around.

**_/ / /_**

It was the middle of the night when Zuko woke up. Sweat beading down his forehead, his lungs were rattling as he was out of breath. He had immediately placed his left hand to his chest, trying to feel for any wound. He had sighed of relief when he didn't feel it and the wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist. **"What's gotten you so shaken up?"** Priyala had asked him, worried and all the more curious as to what made the prince wake up in such a panic.

Zuko had shaken his head. "Some strange dream…" He had answered her, "It…It was so strange." He had finished saying as he had placed his hand on his head.

**"What was it about? Maybe I can help."** The dragon spirit asked him.

Sitting up straighter in his bed, he had rested his forearms on his legs as he had stared out into the darkness. The only light coming from his room was from the window and it was pale moonlight that had brightly lit up just a small portion of the room. "All I could remember was blue eyes, sharp teeth, and a claw holding what looked to be my liver.

**"Your liver? Hm… That's strange. There are a lot of spirits and myths that were known to eat livers."** He didn't feel any better by the sound of that. **"Though I imagine it was probably the Fox spirit, angry that someone is harnessing its bead."**

"Why the liver?" He had asked, "And shouldn't it be angry at Agni and not me? I didn't ask for the bead and nor did I take it by force."

**"Well, some of them eat hearts, some eat both… But most of them eat livers. The reason why they eat livers is because the liver contains the energy of humans, meaning that because it processes food and gives energy, which makes it the container of the life of a human."** Her explanation didn't make Zuko feel any better.

The male sighed. "That still doesn't explain why it wants to kill me." He had said but Priyala hummed as if she was trying to find an explanation. "You don't know, do you?"

**"Nope."** She had bluntly said, making Zuko groan and force himself to lie back down. His eyes had looked at the ceiling before he tried to close them to make himself go back to sleep. **"Whatever the case is, the Fox spirit can't get you because it is in the spirit world."**

The prince placed his arms behind his head, his left leg bent and his right leg flat and outstretched. "That doesn't mean it can't kill me in my dreams."

**"True… I never experienced a dream. Spirits don't dream." **Priyala had said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Lucky you." Zuko mumbled before turning to his side. "At least I know I have privacy as far as my dreams are concerned."

**"Hmph! You act like I don't wish to have privacy. I would like to actually have a body to be honest! I'm doing you a favor, chump."** The dragon spirit had went on a rant, not enthused by the boy's attitude.

"Shut it, old spirit hag." Zuko had said as he had closed his eyes, the dragon scoffing at his insult.

**"Why… I never- Hey! Psst, something is outside your door."** She had said as Zuko had immediately sat up. From the distance his bed was from the door, he could see the crack of light from under his door and the shadow that seemed to appear on the ground.

The prince had narrowed his eyes and the climbed out of bed, not bothering to put on his shirt. He had noticed the shadow leave and he had quickly opened the door and look down the hall to see the strange servant girl standing in the hallway, looking out at the night as the moon was covered by clouds. _'Why is she up at this time of night?'_ Zuko had asked himself.

He had slowly approached her, the girl had looked in his direction to see a shadow coming towards her but once he had step into the light she had continued to stare him. "Prince Zuko? What are you doing awake?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zuko had replied. "What are you doing awake and why were you near my door?"

The girl seemed surprised that he had knew and then looked down at her feet, her arms behind her. "I wanted to tell you that the girl had kicked me out of the servants' wing." She had said as she had looked down at her feet. "The girl you told to clean my mess told the others and they thought that I was sucking up to you to get special treatment… So they made me sleep in the hall. I wasn't sure what to do… I was going to tell Iroh but I forgot what room he was in and…"

The Prince had closed his eyes, "Why don't you sleep in the library? There's a room in there." He had said as she had appeared surprised. "Yeah, it's kind of easy to miss it… I'll show it to you. Follow me." He had started walking, she had ran to catch up with him.

"I still find it weird how my ankle had gotten better so suddenly." She had said as she had looked down at it, "It was so strange."

Zuko hadn't said anything since there was no real reason to tell her why her ankle had felt better so instantly. He didn't need her going around telling people the truth and so it was best to keep it between himself and Iroh. "Like I said, it might not have been as wounded as I thought. Maybe a little time off it had made it feel better."

The brunette had nodded her head, not sure on how to really dispute it. What other explanation was there? She had then placed her hands behind her, her steps slow but fast enough to remain beside him. "I'm sorry for waking you up, again. I…" She had looked down at her feet, "I just don't really want to go back there."

"You shouldn't be treated like that. I should talk to th—" She had cut in, making her way in front of him with her hands up. He had stopped, looking down at her as she had shaken her head.

"If you do then that will make things even worse." She tried to explain, "Then they'll think you'll favor me and then the bullying will just get worse. I've never been really good at standing up for myself."

He dimly sympathized. He knew how it felt to not being strong enough to stand up for yourself after all his sister had been bullying him since the day she could form words and sentences. Even though he was older, she had always seemed to outwit him and leaving him feeling pathetic. "The time where come when you will, you just have to practice for it." He simply sad as she had looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled, feeling embarrassed all over again.

The walk had then become silent but it was a comfortable one instead of awkward. When they had reached the library, Zuko had opened the door and motioned for her to go first. She had nodded and then walked in, him following after. He had walked ahead of her, going down the aisle and then making a sharp right at the sixteenth book shelf. He had pointed at the door and she had walked over and slowly opened the door to reveal a small but quaint bedroom. "You should be fine here. Nobody really goes down this aisle." He had said, "Mainly because these scrolls aren't interesting enough. Just about trivial things."

"Thank you again." She had bowed, "You really are a kind person even though you don't seem to look like it." She had said.

Zuko then had a inquisitive look and began to wonder if it was because she meant his scar. Did his scar scare her or make him seem hard and mean? "What makes you say that?" He asked, pondering her answer.

"Whenever I see you, you don't seem to be in high spirits." She had said with a nervous smile, her hand slowly rubbing the back of her neck as her eyes were closed. "You look like you have a lot on your mind, stressful things. It makes you seem brooding and kind of unapproachable."

The prince was indeed surprise that it wasn't about his scar. "There have been a lot of things on my mind lately." He had said as she had nodded.

"You are the Prince of the Fire Nation, and a soldier to boot. It shouldn't be surprising but I hope you do get a break, you need it." The girl had said as she had then turned around, "Good night." She waved and then closed the door.

**"She's an odd one."** Priyala then spoke,** "Though she seems a bit harmless."**

Zuko had then turned around and made his way out of the library. "She's fine Priyala. You're over-analyzing things."

* * *

The brunette maiden had woken up early that morning, rolling to her side as the sun had come from the windows as the curtains were pushed apart. She wondered who had come in and did that since she didn't remember them being liked that last night. She had dusted off the room, cleaning it down so that she wouldn't get into a sneezing fit although it didn't help that she was sneezing and cleaning. The room hadn't been used in years.

She had sat the edge of her bed, looking down at her petite feet. She wiggled her toes in a bored manner before shifting her grey eyes to the door. "I better hurry up before they noticed I didn't sleep in the hall." She had said as she had then placed her hand on her chest, letting out a sigh. "I hate this so much." Although nobody was around, she didn't mind talking to herself.

Standing up straight, she had adjusted her clothes and brushed down her hair before pulling it into a neat ponytail. She had then dashed out of the room, making sure she had closed the door and escaped the library and went into the hall. It was an hour before dawn, a time where the servants had to wake. She had laid herself on the floor, pretending like she had been sleeping out there.

The door had opened, and the servant had closed her eyes before the other girls had left out of the room. "She really did sleep out here."

"How pathetic." Another spat.

"Well, where else was she going to sleep? Don't you think you guys punished her enough?" She was surprised to hear one person come to her defense.

"If you like her so much Chiharu, why don't you give her your bed and you sleep out here?" One girl had said, and even the brunette could tell she was smirking.

Footsteps had come from down the hall. "What is all the ruckus for, girls?" It was the voice of a woman. "Uh… nothing." One of the girls had said. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all, Priestess Masuyo."

They had scattered and left, leaving the girl they left to sleep outside right where she was. Masuyo had walked over to her, bending her knees. "Wake up, girl." Masuyo had said in which caused the young brunette to slowly sit up. "So you were awake all this time? You could've fooled me." She smirked.

"I'm glad you came when you did or else they might've tried to bully me or Chiharu." The grey-eyed girl had nodded her head in thanks.

"It's fine." The pale, dark-haired woman had cupped her hands under the girl's chin, tilting her head back some. She had looked deep in the girl's eyes, making the other female uncomfortable. "Your name?" Masuyo questioned.

"I don't know. I've been suffering from Amnesia for quite some time." The priestess had let go of the girl and then offered her hand to help the girl to her feet. The young brunette's small hand had clasped onto the older woman's, slowly getting up on her feet as Masuyo stood alongside her.

"I really don't know how to thank you." The brunette had fiddled with her thumbs, her eyes lowered.

The priestess merely smiled lightly, her hands on the girl's shoulder. "Should you ever need any help, look for me."

The girl nodded her head and walked the woman leave. "Wow, she's so beautiful and kind." She had awed at the woman, who had switched down the hall. Her hair was so long and swift, moving with every step the woman had taken. "I wish I looked like her."

"I think you are a natural beauty yourself," She was startled by the voice; she quickly spun around to se that it was Iroh. She sighed relief, "but yes she does have a charm about her, Masuyo that is. It is probably why my brother has her always beside him."

"You think the Fire Lord is in love with her?" She had asked him as Masuyo's form had disappeared as she had turned to the right.

"I never said he was in love with her but he is fascinated by her. She's a very talented woman, beautiful and witty. She has a vast knowledge for a lot of things even when it comes to tactics in battle or cultures of other tribes and Kingdoms." The servant had looked up at him as he explained. "The men always seem to fawn over her during meetings."

The young girl laughed, "Kind of like I did a few minutes ago?" She had said as Iroh had smiled. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"I wanted to check up on you since I didn't see you at your post today." He had said as the girl had quickly realized she was supposed to be scrubbing the royal hall floors.

"O-Oh no! I better hurry!" She had then quickly ran, "Goodbye Iroh!" She had waved as she ran, Iroh watched her leave until she was out of his vision. His eyes then quickly looked down the hall in which Masuyo had taken.

When she had reached her post, she had seen three of the servant girls. They had folded her arms, staring her down with glowering eyes. "You were supposed to be here minutes ago!" One girl had said.

"Yeah, do you think we're just going to clean this hall by ourselves? You were supposed to be working this shift with Qiao!" One girl had said.

Qiao, a chubby-face and short-haired girl, had her hands on her hips. "You think I was gonna clean the hall by myself?! Since you don't want to be here on time, you'll clean this whole hall."

The grey-eyed girl mouth opened in disbelief, "But… But I can't do that! That's too much."

Qiao had thrown the bucket at her, but the newest servant had caught it. "Get to scrubbing!" She said as the girls laughed and left the hall, leaving the grey-eyed girl with the scrub brush and bucket.

Chiharu, the one who had tried to defense her earlier, had looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't say anything, but she had had left as well.

**_/ / /_**

Training had taken its place like it always hand in the morning. However, training was different than normal since Zuko had seemed to hold back. Now that half of him was spirit, he didn't want to abuse his power and show it off. In fact, he wasn't sure if showing anyone his new powers was a wise idea. Of course they wouldn't know that his soul had merged with a spirit's but he didn't need to risk anything. **"How would they even know? You need to train in your powers Zuko. We were just lucky in Omashu, you could've really messed up and gotten yourself hurt."** Priyala lectured him, trying to tell him to use her power that was now his own.

_'I was fine before without it and I'll be fine now.'_ He replied as he had gotten into stance, perspiration sliding down his forehead, shoulders, and back. "Prince Zuko, why does it seem like you are restraining yourself?" His master had asked him, noticing that Zuko had held back a lot which wasn't his usual self.

"I'm not holding back." Zuko argued, "I'm just a bit tense. I'm sorry. Today just isn't my day." He shook his head and took a towel that a servant had offered; he had wiped his face of sweat as his hair seemed to cling onto the sides of his face.

He had turned around and left the training area, his towel wrapped around his neck. He didn't need the pressure. He wanted to keep this secret to himself and Iroh, and that was it. He also didn't want to heavily rely on Priyala. He believed he could do anything he did before without her. He didn't need her, she was just available to him.

Once he made it back to the palace and towards his room for a bath. He had noticed a certain brunette scrubbing the floor. He wasn't going to say anything at first, but he noticed how troubled she had seemed and before he could turn away and dismiss it, he had seen her stop. He watched as she had sat up straight and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

Was she crying?

Zuko could feel his curiosity and concern eating away at him. He shook his head, convincing himself that he shouldn't worry. She probably had soap in her eyes anyway. He had opened his room door and walked in, throwing the towel around his neck onto his dresser. He had walked towards his window to check out the view of the capital and he noticed that it was raining.

**"Is it raining?"** Priyala had asked him, **"But it's a clear day!"**

"I know… That's strange." Zuko mumbled.

The dragon spirit had then hummed. **"They say that if there's rain on a clear day that a fox is crying."**

"That's a strange myth." Zuko commented, "Why would it rain because a fox was crying?"

The dragon spirit then made an _'I don't know sound'_. **"That's just ancient myth."**

The prince had then shrugged it off, "I just hope it doesn't rain during the festival that's coming up."

* * *

Bodhan is the sanskirt name meaning "Clever, Wise, and Kindling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**The Memory and a Name**

_"__There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most.  
__Still, we all have it—that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life.  
__We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it__."_

– Jenna Maclaine

* * *

Bodhan and Iroh had sat side by side as Zuko was practicing his firebending. The sun was slowly rising, the skies a mixed array of orange and yellow. Both the prince and his opponent had bowed before entering their standing position, "Fight!" Bodhan had said as the man had started to run, jumping into the air and flying towards him with a kick, Zuko had arched his fingers back at the knuckles to resemble a claw and had shifted to the side and grab the man's ankle and threw him back at the area he was. The man had slid across the ground and then jumped to his feet, Zuko standing still. The man had come chagrining again, but Zuko had done the same but created a wall of fire to slow the man down, which it did, and slide in between the man's legs so that he was behind him.

Zuko sharply brought his left leg backward to place it in between the man's legs and turned it around, which had immediately made the man spin around to counter his attack. But he was surprised to see Zuko pressed his two palms together in a prayer and shoved them out and moving towards his throat. The man had quickly grabbed Zuko's hand with one hand, and his had his left hand out in position to strike Zuko's eyes. The prince had suddenly sunk low and leaks his two hands below and around by taming his opponent's right hand, and then gripped the man's left hand at its weakest spot, the wrist, with his two dragon claws attack all without moving his feet. The crown prince made sure not to injure the man's arm but he made it impossible for the man to move.

The prince analyzed if the man had moved any or both of his legs, he could easily move his right leg at a large step backward and pull him forward to the ground. "Zuko's combat skills have grown immensely." Iroh had commented with a steaming hot cup of tea in his hand. "I've never seen him so quick and precise."

"It is because he is making up for his lack of concentration the other day and so he is working harder. Though I do have to admit, his strength has grown immensely." Bodhan had explained as he had picked up his cup of tea. "His focus is stronger than it has ever been. Zuko has always been an excellent fighter, ambidextrous with weapons too. He just needed focus to bring it out more. Alright, Guan lost." Bodhan had said as Zuko and Guan then dropped out of their lock and then bowed to each other before moving apart. "Now, I want you to practice more on your firebending."

Both had nodded, Zuko's eyes turning to look back at Guan. Both of them had gotten back into stances, their concentration on each other. Quickly, Zuko had shoved both his fist forward and released a large stream of fire, his opponent had moved his arms in a circular motion to dissipate the fire that was being blasted at him. And the end of the steam of Zuko's fire, he had blast fire from his hands at the guards, but Zuko had dodged and ran forward, and fired a volley of flame while alternating between his fists.

Guan managed to block each of them, but was being forced back. On the last of Zuko's volley, he had used both hands to attempt to knock Zuko over, but Zuko had swiftly moved right and then did a spin kick and hit Guan squarely on the chest so that he hit the ground. Guan had then stood again, and they had continued their fight.

Near the training area was the grey-eyed servant who had watched with wide eyes and a pile of towels in her hands. There were two other servants with her as well, one of them being Qiao and the other Bi. "Prince Zuko is the image of perfection, isn't he?" Bi had said, awing at the prince who had a thin sheet of sweat on his exposed chest and back, which seemed to glisten as the sun had shined over them. "Even with that ugly scar on his face, he really makes you swoon."

The brunette had looked at the darker hair girl with a frown. "I don't think Zuko's scar is ugly. I mean, it kind of makes him who he is. I don't think I can imagine him without it." She had said as Bi slowly turned to look at her. "If you like someone, you should find even the things that aren't attractive about them, attractive and special. If you don't then they'll think you really don't like them. At least, that's how I would feel."

"Nobody cares how you think and feel." Qiao butted in; obviously irritated by the fact the girl had spoken to them. "If she thinks the scar is ugly, like I do, then it's ugly. Get over yourself."

The brunette had lowered her gaze. "You're right. It's her opinion." She mumbled.

"Now go give them the towels!" Qiao ordered as the girl had nodded and then made her way down the steep hill and towards the training area.

Bi and Qiao watched as the girl made her way over, Zuko's training had come to an end and he had emerged victorious. "Uhm… Here you go, Prince Zuko." The girl had said as she had offered him a slightly damp, cold towel.

Zuko had taken it and gave her a nod as a thanks. She had then looked at Iroh who had given her a smile. "Would you like one too, Iroh?" She had asked as he had shook his head.

"Someone as old and with a stomach like mine isn't equipped for training. So I'm not the one sweating out here and in need for a towel." He explained, "Sit down and join us with tea." He had then turned to the firebending master who had looked up from his seat at her. "I don't think you have met her, Bodhan. She is the servant girl with no name but she makes a great listener for conversation."

The girl smiled and shook her head. "I would love to sit with you both and have tea but I still have many more things to do." She had bowed slightly. "Having a conversation with two of the greatest firebending masters would be quite a luxury and I really don't want to turn it down." She sighed but she knew if she had slacked off like she did before, the other girls would notice. Not just that, Bi and Qiao was watching her.

Both men nodded, understanding that her duties came before relaxation. "Admirable that you were stick to your duties first." Bodhan had said, "Most would rush at a chance to relax."

Zuko had opened one eye open as he had rubbed the towel against his head. The brunette had looked down at her feet, "Well… I had no place to go and I was offered to work here. I should work very hard for Fire Lord Ozai and the rest of the royal family for giving me a home. They don't deserve me slacking when they had opened their home, which is much more grand than I would have imagined." She had smiled. "It was nice meeting you Master Bodhan, goodbye Iroh. Prince Zuko." She had bowed again and quickly turned to leave.

Bodhan then stood. "Wait a minute!" He had said to the brunette, who had turned and looked at him. "Do you know how to use a sword?" He had asked her as she had looked at him with curious eyes. "With your size and build, you would be a great fighter."

The girl appeared surprised and kept her gaze at the firebending master. "Uh… I don't know if I can use a sword."

Iroh had looked at Bodhan, who had walked over towards the shelves of sword and pulled out a katana. "I'd like to see you try." He had said as had held the sword out to her.

She had looked down at the towels and then back at Bodhan and then to Iroh, who gave her a nod. "There will be no harm done." He had tried to calm her fears.

Slowly, and hesitantly, she had walked towards Iroh handed him the towels and took the sword out of Bodhan's hands. He too had grabbed a sword, "Guan, Prince Zuko." He called the males names, both of them nodding since they knew that they would take the arena.

Both the brunette and Bodhan had stood a comfortable distance away as the girl had griped the sword. She had held onto it tightly with deliberate purpose. The katana whispered through the air as she had rose it into an attack stance, the sword out of its scabbard.

Both Zuko and Iroh were surprised that she had taken a perfect stance. Had she actually used a sword before? The girl had launched herself toward Bodhan. With all her weight behind the blade, she struck at Bodhan's neck, who had effortlessly flicked her sword up to catch hers.

How could she even be evenly matched to Bodhan? He was even thrown back! "Hm…" From the look on the man's face, it was likely the first time he'd ever found himself overpowered, and he was stunned. And she didn't let that opening go to waste. She pushed forward, her sword hissing back and forth through the air as if possessed. "Guh!" Bodhan's face that was just calm and serene—now it was warped with frustration and surprise. His opponent, the servant, wore a rather manic grin and her blade slammed again and again into Bodhan's with more strength than any of them had ever seen before.

**"How does she know the Tennen Rishin-ryū?"** Priyala gasped out of amazement.

Zuko had then questioned Priyala. _'Tennen Rishin- ryū?'_

**"Yes, it is this old form of martial arts. Those that learned it learn sword fighting, staff fighting, and even close combat fighting with someone who was armed and armored. I didn't believe any humans had known this."**

_'You don't think she's a spirit, do you?'_ Zuko had questioned the dragon spirit, her eyes looking back to the brunette.

Her sword had hummed and flickered through the air with ease, far faster and smoother than it had been a minute before. **"That isn't possible. There is no way she could be a spirit. If she were, I would've known."**

Bodhan found himself in a position where all he could do was anticipate and block her strikes, leaving her no time to try and land an offensive blow of her own. "Where's the fire you had a moment ago?!" The girl said in which surprised them all. "Is that all you can muster?!"

"That look in her eyes…" Zuko had noticed that she didn't look like herself. There was a blankness, some darkness.

"She's not acting like herself." Iroh had said, "Bodhan! You must stop these immediately!" He had said.

What was even odder was that she wasn't even breathing hard. It was like she hadn't even used all her strength and that she were stronger than what she was showing. "No! It might help her find a memory! I can hold my own, Iroh." Bodhan had said, quickly running short of breath.

The man threw his full strength behind his sword, and lunged at her. The girl anticipated his blow easily, and twisted to the side as the man's blade swept past her. The girl's hand snapped out and Bodhan's sword fell, clattering to the training area floor.

"Bodhan!" Iroh had called out to him; the man fell to his knees, his chest heaving. Sweat rolled down his forehead in what looked like stream, and the cloth of his shirt was soaked.

The girl lifted her sword and pointed it at Bodhan. "…This is the end for you." Her mouth curved up into a cold, confident smile. "Men are such fools. They will try to fight what they know they cannot defeat. I call that recklessness, not courage. You have underestimated the power of a true warrior, and chosen not to fear me. I hope your last thoughts are of shame at your ignorance."

**"Zuko, you have to stop her!"** The Prince had immediately ran as she had bringing her sword down before it could even get its way near the man's head, Zuko had grabbed her wrist. Her eyes slowly looked towards him. Her hand had released the sword, the sound of metal clanking on the ground.

"It's alright." He had said to her as she had looked at him with confused eyes. "Its over." Tears had welled up in her eyes and she had ran forward towards Iroh, who had held her close. "Master Bodhan, are you alright?" He had asked the man, who nodded his head and slowly went to his feet.

"I've never seen such skill. Whatever she isn't remembering, it was that she was a fighter." He had said, "I wonder if she is a bender as well."

"That's enough for now. We don't need her going through another spell like she had. You could've died." Zuko had said to him, "You pushed it too far, Master."

The man had closed his eyes, nodding his head some. "You're right. I was careless."

"I could see blood, Iroh. I could see the wound I gave him. He… he was going to die…" She whimpered as Iroh had stroked the back of the girl's head, "I'm a killer."

"You're not a killer. Bodhan is not wounded, child." He tried to calm her nerves as tears kept rolling down her cheeks, "You snapped out of it, didn't you?" He asked her as she had nodded her head. "You could've killed him but you listened to Zuko. I don't know what your past is like but you can stop yourself from being that person in present."

**"None of this is making sense…"** Priyala had said Zuko watched Iroh console the terrified girl. **"That… None of that couldn't have just happened."**

_'Why? What is it Priyala?'_ He has asked her as she was in this state of shock and confusion.

**"…Nothing."** The spirit dismissed it. **"Nothing."**

The young girl had immediately left the training grounds and went to her room. Her heart was still beating fast, her mind kept reminding the events that had happened minutes before. What was wrong with her? What possessed her to act like that? Why did she say those things? A true warrior? Was she a real warrior before? She had shut her eyes tightly, her eyes still stinging with tears and even though her eyes were closed, the tears had fell form the corner of her eyes.

_'I'm a monster… I'm a monster.'_ She chanted in her head, her hands slowly reaching to the sides of her head. _'Why did I kill that man? What is wrong with me…?' _Her back was against the door, teeth lightly biting her bottom lip. She slowly slid down until she was on her backside, her knees pressed to her chest. She didn't even see Bodhan until Zuko had stopped her. Her mind was seeing someone else, fighting someone else, and in another place. The gray skies, the heavy and cold rain was all in her sight and nose.

She saw herself on a battlefield, her feet firmly pressed against the muddy ground that was mixed in blood. Instead of Bodhan, there was a young man before her with long black hair that had hidden the right side of his face. It was loosely tied into a side ponytail by a white ribbon. His eyes, he had possessed eyes the color of the ocean but instead of a calm ocean, they were as strong and fear as an ocean during a storm.

He had looked at her with anguish. He seemed angry, sad, and all the more confused. He had no intention of letting her go just like she had no intention of letting her live. _"Kaori… Why?"_ She could hear him say. His voice, it sounded like there was so much pain. _"You traitor!"_ He screamed at her. It only made her want to forget it even more. Kaori was her name. Kaori was the name of a girl who had murdered someone who cared, didn't she? He was dead… He had to be. There was so much blood pooling under him. It was so dark and red… It mixed with the slushy earth under their feet.

Even though she could not see herself, it all being seen by her eyes, she could tell she wouldn't have liked the look on her face. Kaori was evil… Kaori was someone she didn't want to remember being. _'I'm a monster… I'm a monster…' _She chanted again, her body shook as she found herself crying. Maybe it was better to forget who she was. Who would want to remember something that cruel? Something evil that they had did? _'I shouldn't even be here… I could endanger all those people. I almost killed Master Bodhan…'_ But she liked it here. No, she didn't want to go! She had very much liked Iroh and even Prince Zuko. She may not have known him well, but...

Maybe it was for the best. Prince Zuko was kind. That look in his amber gaze when he tried to make her stop, she could tell that he was concerned and that had made her feel hurt all the more. She did not want to be a burden to anyone. She did not need anyone feeling that she could snap into that mode again. Kaori, now knowing her name, had buried her face in between her knees. _'Monster… Monster.'_ As if it didn't hurt enough to say it the first few times. She was so scared of who she was. 'I don't want to remember me. I don't want to remember me at all!'

There was a light rap on her door. Her ears listening in. "It's me." She knew it was Zuko off the bat from his voice alone.

"D-Don't come near me! I'm dangerous!" She shouted from the other side of the door. "It's best if you stay away from me and I away from you. I don't want you involved; I don't want you to die!"

Her grey eyes had stared at the door, "You think you can kill me?" He had questioned her and she had looked at the door with a bit of confusion. "I'm a lot stronger than you take me for granted for. And I don't think some little servant girl is going to be the end of me. So are you going to open this door or not?"

Kaori wasn't sure if that was supposed to cheer her up or even convince her. His art of persuasion was strange but it had worked. She had slowly stood and turned around, unlocked the door and opening it just a crack. All she could see was Zuko's eyes and he could see hers. "Well?"

"Well are you going to let me in? As far as I am concerned, this is my palace." He had said as she had stepped back and opened the door more widely. He had stepped in and she had closed it once he stood in the middle of the room. "What happened back there?"

The brunette had fiddled with her thumbs, her eyes staring down at the floor. He had noticed that she had did this whenever she was uneasy. She had done the exact same thing a couple nights ago. "I don't know. I guess… I guess I was having a flashback." She had simply put it. "A really… scary flashback."

"What did you see?" He pushed on. He wasn't going to go easy on her because if he did, she would just slip out of the conversation and it would never be answered.

Kaori had then spoken slowly, and from what Zuko could tell, with pain. It was like it was hurting her to even speak of the things she had seen. "I had saw… a battlefield. It was like I wasn't in the Fire Nation anymore. My opponent wasn't master Bodhan. Everything was replaced by the flashback I had." Her eyes then looked up at him and then back down to the floor. "I was fighting this boy. I'm not sure who he is. I can't begin to tell you his name but he knew me and he was upset with me. I betrayed him…"

"Betrayed him?" Zuko repeated. "Betrayed him how?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know. He said, "Kaori… Why?" and then he proceeded to call me a traitor. I guess I wronged him and then tried to kill him. The memories before that and after are still blurry to me." She shook her head, confirming that she couldn't remember anything before or past that flashback.

"Kaori." The prince had said her name, "So that's your name?" He asked as she had nodded. "Kaori the warrior."

**"…"** Priyala remained quiet. No input being said. Zuko had found it strange, figuring that with these events of Kaori remembering that and then saying what she remembered to be her name that Priyala would figure out how the girl knew that fighting style. Zuko had just dismissed it, figuring that Priyala just didn't know.

Kaori had then sat at the edge of her bed, her elbows pressed to her legs near her knees and her hands on her both sides of her face as she chin rested at the bottom of her hands. "Kaori the warrior sounds like a heartless, traitor monster. That boy seemed so hurt and sad… Why would I do such a thing? And why would I say those things to him? I would never want to do that to someone."

"Maybe that guy was really the one who was no good." He had suggested, Kaori looking up at him as she had said so. "Maybe you had a valuable reason."

"Even so… Isn't wrong to betray the ones who care about you and who you care about? I must of cared about him. He looked at me and spoke to me so fondly." She had shaken her head, not wanting to believe she was so cruel.

And still, Zuko tried to reason. "What if he was doing something wrong? Would you let someone continue down the path that leads to disaster for them?" He had asked her.

"I guess not." Kaori shrugged. "Though I don't know anything about me… About Kaori."

"We could always search for information." He had said as she closed her eyes. "You haven't even tried and you're giving up already. Stop being such a quitter."

Though his words were harsh, they were true. Kaori had knew that much. "I'm just afraid of what I'll find out and I'm not sure if it is really worth that. Maybe the old Kaori should remain forgotten."

There was no way getting through her head. She was stubborn on this subject. "You'll never know. You should at least know who you really are."

"Why are you so adamant about this Prince Zuko?" She had asked him.

His expression became unreadable but she could tell that he was being very, very serious with her right now. "Because someone very special to me has once told me, "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." And that's one thing I always lived my life by."

Her eyes had softened as he had walked towards the door, his hand grabbing hold of the handle and turning it. Before he had stepped out the room, she had called his name. "Prince Zuko!" He had paused but he had not turned to look at her.

"Thank you." She said, bowing deeply and slowly. He had looked over his shoulder and then looked forward before shutting the door behind him.

Kaori had flopped back down to her seat. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are…" She repeated, her left hand had gone over her heart. "I guess no matter how ugly the past must be, I should always remain true to myself." The corner of her lips rose into a small smile. "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

* * *

It was the next day; evening time. The sun was out and about. The weather was warm, the sky was blue, and there were fewer clouds today. Kaori was tending to the flowers in the halls, watering the fire lilies in the vase. "Hey, you guys have to be strong. There's a lot of sun today, so please be strong." She had said words of encouragement to them, knowing that there was no way they could talk back. Unlike yesterday, there was warmth to her smile. She had felt better and more confident.

"I see you feel much better." Iroh had said as he walked down the hall, a plate in hand. There was a nicely cut slice of strawberry shortcake on his place. One lone strawberry had sat atop of the white frosting. Kaori had looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I do feel better! Oh, and did Prince Zuko tell you?" She had asked.

He looked confused. "Tell me what?"

"That I know my name now!" She said happily. "My name… My name is Kaori!"

A smile had lit up the man's face. "What a beautiful name! Kaori."

She had smiled as well. "Thank you. I really like my name too." She had adjusted the flowers in the vase, making sure that they were presented evenly and not all over the place. "I would like to tell you about the flashbacks I had yesterday but I'm a bit busy today with my duties."

He had nodded understandingly. "Our conversation can wait. Take good care." He had nodded and she had done a short bow. He had continued walking down the red, carpeted hall and she had continued with adjusting the flowers.

She had lowered the watering can and then walked down the hall to move to the next vase at the other side. As she had walked, she had noticed Masuyo coming down the hall. "Lady Masuyo!" Kaori had said the priestess' name in praise. "Good afternoon!" She had said happily.

The dark-haired woman had greeted the servant girl with a smile of her own. "You seem very vibrant today. How are you?" She had asked her.

"I'm doing well. I found out what my name was yesterday." She seemed overjoyed to tell people what her name was.

"Oh? Now there's finally a name to the beautiful face. What is it?" She had asked her.

"My name is Kaori." The girl had happily replied.

The woman smiled ever so fondly and gently stroked atop of the girl's head. "That's a beautiful name. It fits you."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, so if there is anything that you think is beautiful.. Well it is more than a compliment!" The woman's hand had affectionately continued to stroke atop of her head and then swiftly stopped before returning back to her side.

"Thank you, Kaori. Your praises are very kind." Masuyo had said, soft-spoken as usual. "I have business to attend to with Fire Lord Ozai."

The girl had then nodded, "Then I'll let you be on your way. Have a nice afternoon, Lady Masuyo." She had bowed slightly as the woman had walked down the hall.

Masuyo had then opened the study that belonged to the Fire Lord, the man sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand. "Fire Lord Ozai." The woman had bowed deeply and respectfully to the man.

"Masuyo. Why have you come to visit me?" He had asked as his eyes did not stray from the scroll on his desk. "You know if I am in my study then I am working on important documents."

"And you do know that you always have time to spare for me." She had said as she had walked over towards his desk. "We still have important manners to discuss."

He had looked up from the document and towards the dark-haired beauty in front of him. "And what is that?"

She had folded her arms across her chest. "When you reign as Phoenix King, what position will I gain? I told you what had to be done and now I believe I deserve a reward."

"I thought your reward would be being by my side as my queen. Wasn't that enough for you?" He had asked her, his mouth a thin line and one brow in an arch.

The woman did a half grin. "Why of course. To serve by you, to please you, and to be by your side as you have the world in your hands is more than pleasing." She had said as she had walked over from the table and towards him, sitting down like a child on his lap. Her hands had slithered to his face, stroking his cheekbone.

"What do you want now, Masuyo?" He questioned.

She had leaned forward, her eyes closing in on his. "Our children will be the next to rule. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula aren't capable of taking your place. They are weak and insufficient like their mother was. They will both fail you like she did. I can see it."

The Fire Lord had remained silent, his eyes staring straight back at the woman before him. "And how can I trust what you say?" He had asked her.

"Have I ever lied to you, my liege? And I only want was is best for you and for the future of the world that you will reign over. We do not need anyone weak taking your place. We will have strong, powerful children." She had simply said, her lips slightly grazing over his own.

"And what do you want me to do with my children? You want me to throw them out? To kill them?" He had asked her.

She had shaken her head. "I could never ask you to kill your children. Azula should rule the Fire Nation lands, she is more than capable but Prince Zuko. You should banish him."

"My son has never led me to believe that he will go against me or fail. Why do you insist this?" He asked her.

Masuyo furrowed her brow, growing agitated over the man's questioning and defending of his first born. "Zuko's heart grows soft. His uncle is always in his ear and he even talks to servants! What makes you think he won't change? We both know Iroh is against this war, he just chooses not to act on his true feelings but one day he might, he might try to foil our plans."

Ozai had set his jaw, letting the woman's words sink into his bronze skin. She was right. He had always seen the look on Iroh's eyes in those war room meetings. He had always looked so distant, so disgusted. Did he think he could take him down? Father had given him the crown! Well, he really didn't but…

"Listen to me, my liege. You must heed my words before Sozin comet comes. You have only eight seasons to realize this."

_**/ / /**_

_'You've been awfully quiet lately, Priyala.'_ Zuko had said to the dragon spirit as he was sitting in the library table, quill in hand.

It had taken her a few minutes to reply. **"There hasn't been much to say." **The spirit replied. **"And you are working on your speech for the festival coming up. I don't want to sway your attention."**

_'I can think, listen to you, and write. Multitasking isn't quite difficult.'_ He replied sharply. _'And I might need your help. I really don't know what to say without sound like I'm blubbering.'_ The prince sighed as he had placed the parchment and quill down.

**"Shouldn't your speech come from the heart? After all, it is about how you benefitted your nation."** She suggested as the teenage male nodded.

_'I suppose you're right.'_ He replied. _'If I want to sound honest and genuine then I should say what comes to mind instead of writing it down on paper or letting someone else help me.'_

**"Exactly." **The dragon spirit had agreed.** "Has the Fox bead been hurting you like it had that night? You haven't had any nightmares have you?"**

_'No. I've been feeling more than fine. Refreshed is what you could call it.'_ He replied.

**"That's good. Though it would be wise to take that bead out as soon as you are completely healed."**

_'Why?'_ Zuko had asked.

**"I don't think anything good will come out of it by keeping that bead for a long period of time. It's not safe."** Zuko had a feeling that she had knew more than what she was letting on. In fact, he felt that she was acting like that about a lot of things but he wasn't going to press the issue.

If it was a safe decision for himself then he would do it. '_Fine, doesn't really matter to me if it stays or goes. I just want to be completely healed.'_ He had said.

**"Now that the festival is less than a couple of days away, who will you be going with?"** Priyala had asked him.

The prince shrugged his shoulders. _'I'm going with you, aren't I?'_

**"You have no choice. We are fused together."** The spirit replied. "I'm sure there is a human girl that takes your interest."

He had thought about for a few minutes and then somewhat smiled. _'Well, there is one girl.'_

**"Who?"** Priyala asked, being rather nosy.

_'Her name is Mai. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I had gone with her.'_ Zuko replied, a hint of happiness to his voice.

**"Mai? Who is this Mai?"** asked Priyala.

_'She's a girl I grew up with, well… Azula's best friend.'_

**"Anyone who is best friends with her is off limits, aren't they? And if they are best friends with her, why would you not believ-" **

Zuko had cut the spirit off before she had gone off to a rant. _'She's not like my sister. Both of her friends aren't. Mai can be a bit cold and cynical, but she is… She is…' _He tried to find that right word for it.

**"Insane? Not as insane as your sister? Cruel? Not as cruel as your sister?**"

The boy sighed. _'She's not insane or cruel. Well, she can be albeit cruel but not in an evil way! She's… she's special.'_

**"I'll take your word for it, for now." **Seemed to be Priyala's rely.

Zuko had shaken his head. _'Good.'_ He had said.

Soon the library door had opened, Kaori coming into the large hall. Zuko had turned to look to see her skipping down the aisles and then going towards a random shelf. "I need something good to read."

**'She seems to be feeling better today than how she was yesterday." **Priyala had said as Zuko watched her looking through one row of shelves.

She had pulled out one scroll and read the title. "The Little Mermaid."

**"I guess what you said yesterday cheered her up. By the way, what happened to your mother?"** She questioned, **"If you don't mind me asking that is."**

_'It's a long story.'_ Zuko replied before standing, walking over towards the brunette. "You're in high spirits." He commented.

Startled, she nearly dropped the scroll but managed to catch it before it hit the floor and calmed herself. "I didn't know you were here, but yeah. I feel better. What you said yesterday was really comforting."

Her smile was warm and her face appeared to be glowing. That was more than enough to make him not worry that his words did not go through. "You should take it easy, with your memories and about who you are."

"I know. I'm not going to force myself to remember. I'm going to take slow steps. Slow and easy." She had nodded confidently. "I can't rush things like this and nor do I want to." Her grey eyes then looked away from him and then down at the scroll. "Do you know what this story is about?" She had asked.

"It's about a mermaid who wants to become human." He answered, "It's…"

Her eyes looked quite hopeful. "So it must be good then, right? Ohh, I can't wait to read it. I read so many books so far about unhappy endings. Most stories always end so tragically."

He wanted to tell her that this one was a tragedy too but maybe it was best that she found that out for herself. "You should probably read it for yourself." He had said as Kaori pouted slightly.

"I guess." She had shrugged her shoulders and then fiddled with the scroll in her hands. "So, do you think it is possible for servants to attend the festival? I would like to go." She said.

Zuko had thought about it but he wasn't sure if they were. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't think servants had gone before."

A frown had adorned her face. "Oh…" She looked down sadly. "I would like to see the city lit with red lanterns. But I guess I'll have to watch from the windows." She forced herself to smile. "I'm grateful for the Fire Nation for taking me in. What's more than I can ask?"

He could tell she wasn't being genuine about being accepting of it. He didn't know how he could really help her out. "Well…"

She shook her head. "It's fine." Kaori had then walked towards her room. "The day is about you after all. Not me. I'll be fine." And with that, she had opened and the door and walked inside.

**"Is that guilt I sense?"** Priyala teased.

_'Shut up, Priyala.'_ He folded his arms. _'There's nothing I can do anyway.'_

**"You could take her as a date instead." **She offered.

Zuko stared at Kaori's door. _'And why would I do that?'_

The dragon spirit sighed. **"So she can go to the festival! Are you really going to deprive that girl of fun after what she went through?"**

_'You just don't want me to go with Mai because you feel like Azula will come around and make you feel uncomfortable.'_ The prince said.

**"Your damn right your sister makes me feel uncomfortable. That little sadistic monster. I saw what she did to those servant girls. She's evil, I tell you."**

He had shaken his head. _'What you saw was minor of what she is truly capable of.'_

The spirit shivered, **"I can't even imagine!"**

_'I'm taking Mai and that's the end of the story.'_

**"Fine, it was only just a suggestion!"**

Kaori had slowly closed the door and sighed. "I knew it…" She disappointed about not being able to attend the festival but maybe it was better that way. She had to learn her place. She was a servant of the royal family. She was not a guess, she held no freedom or say so whatever. Kaori was a servant. Here to serve and dedicate hand in foot to chores and to the royal family. "Better soak in this break before I get back to work." She had flopped on the bed, scroll in hand.

She had slowly unraveled the old story scroll, her eyes glancing down at the letters and small drawings. "Far out in the ocean the water is as blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflower, and as clear as the purest glass. But it is very deep too. It goes deeper than any anchor rope will go, and many, many steeples would have to be stacked one on top of another to reach from the bottom to the surface of the sea. It is down there that the sea folk live." Kaori had read to herself out loud, mystified and imaging the ocean that the author spoke of.

* * *

Kaori is the Japanese name meaning "Fragrance weaving."

Another disclaimer! I do not own The Little Mermaid, Hans Christian Anderson does.

**A/N:** So many reviews and interesting ones too! Well, I can't say much but you'll be finding things out soon.

The Avatar is alive and well, but he'll be coming later on. The Gaang is still together but didn't have Zuko foiling them as much as he did.

As far as fox movies, well... There was one moved I watched called Painted Skin, it is good movie and there is a part two. Uh, that's the only ones I remember and that inspiring me just a little

Tamano-no-mae is a real story too. I think they made a movie of her, but I am not sure. I hope that answers most questions. u w u


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**The Festival**

_"The purpose of our lives is to be happy.__"_

– Dalai Lama

* * *

Kaori had slowly shifted to her side, holding her pillow tight. She really hated waking up at sunrise but that was the Fire Nation tradition. Today was the day of the festival and there was no way around it. The past few days had been busy, people running a muck to make sure everything was in order. She wasn't given any heavy responsibilities for they fear that she would mess things up because she was new. She barely knew the codes they used for certain projects and she was glad she got to stay out of the way.

She had slowly sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times to adjust her vision from the sleepy haze over them. A yawn escaped her, her arms stretched above her head. "Good morning." She had said to herself as she had looked towards the window, the sunlight trying to peer through the closed curtains. In a lazy manner, she had gotten herself off the bed and walks towards window, pushing the curtains to the side. The sunlight had immediately hit in her eyes, still fragile from waking up minutes ago.

Her eyes had drifted towards her bed, the scroll hanging down the bottom. She had read a good portion of the story but she was nowhere near the end. "My shift doesn't really start until tonight." She had placed her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly to ease the tense muscles. "I wonder if Iroh is going to the festival… Probably, especially since it is for Prince Zuko." She wanted to keep her mind off it but she was so curious. The way that the other servants spoke about it, it made it seem like it was going to be a magical event.

She had looked towards the door. "I can always sneak out to the festival. Nobody would notice I'm gone." Kaori nodded, believe that it was a good plan. Who would notice that she was gone? The other servant girls had been avoiding her since they were busy and because of that incident at the training grounds. Bi and Qiao had quickly told them what happened, and it would seem they had thought she was even stranger because of that.

Changing into her servant attire, she had placed her hair back in its usual ponytail and adjusted her fringes before opening the door and walking out. She had heard voices, which had immediately made her hide. "Masumi, you came all the way from the colonies to come see me?" Kaori had immediately known that was Masuyo's voice.

"Why would I not visit my sister? And besides, I have decided that I wanted to join the Fire Nation army too." That had sounded like a boy. Masuyo had a little brother? Kaori had slowly peered from the side of the scroll shelf. Her eyes had immediately widened at the sight of him.

_"Kaori! You traitor!"_

He looked just like him. His hair had covered the right side of his face, the color as black as a crow's feather. It was loosely tied into a side ponytail by a single, pure white ribbon. His eyes… His eyes weren't blue however. That was the only distinct difference about him and that boy she had remembered. It couldn't have been him. So, it couldn't have been him. His eyes were the same shade as his sister's, a bright marigold.

She had felt relieved in all senses. She wouldn't know how she could handle if he was indeed the boy she had remembered. She had closed her eyes and let out a low, relieved sigh. "Who is that?" Her eyes immediately shot open, both Masuyo and Masumi looking at her.

"That is Kaori, she is a friend of mine." Masuyo had introduced, "She is a servant here but she is a sweet girl. Come here, Kaori." The priestess used her hand to motion for the girl to come closer.

Kaori had awkwardly stood and walked over, standing beside Masuyo and in front of Masumi. "Hello." Kaori had said.

"Nice to meet you." Masumi had replied, a small smile on his face.

_'Is everyone in her family good looking?'_ She had wondered to herself, her grey eyes shyly looking down the floor. "I didn't want to interrupt and I wasn't sure who was here and so that's why I hid. I'm not a spy or anything, not like you two need to be spied on… or anything." She quickly explained, trying not to make herself seem like she was watching them out of curiosity.

Both siblings nodded. "That's fine." Masuyo had said, "By the way Kaori, my brother is attending the festival. You should go with him. I'll explain that I'm the one who let you go. I'm sure you wanted to go, right?"

Kaori's eyes had lit up with happiness. "Yes, yes! I really wanted to go. Seriously, I can go?" The woman nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"My brother will make sure you have fun and that nothing happens to you, right Masumi?"

Her brother looked at her and then shrugged. "It's not like I had a date or anywhere better to go."

Masuyo then stepped behind Kaori and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder. "Why don't we get going now? You can't go dressed like that." Kaori nodded her head excitedly. "We'll meet you at the entrance hall, Masumi." She had said as he had nodded.

They had left the library, Masuyo then letting Kaori's small shoulders go and walking beside her. Kaori could feel the excitement brewing in her very core. She was going to her first festival! How fun was that? She wanted to image how the Fire Nation looked outside. It was probably beautiful, simply breath-taking.

"First, you'll need a bath and then I will send them a outfit for you and I'll take care of everything else." Masuyo had explained as the girl looked at her with happy, gleaming eyes.

"Thank you, Masuyo. For everything." She smiled, "If there's a way for me to thank you I-"

The woman interrupted. "If there is ever a favor I need, I will be sure to rely on you."

Hearing that had only mad Kaori even more happy. Masuyo would rely on her? But she was already so strong and capable. However, if she needed Kaori to do something then it would have to be very important. "You can always rely on me, Lady Masuyo."

"Good." The woman's smile spread across her face. When they had reach the bathing room, she had stood at the doors. "Go in." She said as Kaori nodded.

It took Kaori a half an hour before she had came out, dressed in clothes used as a proper robe. Her and Masuyo hurriedly went to Masuyo's room. The priestess opened her room door and allowed Kaori in, who had looked in the room in amazement. Everything about the room was extravagant; down from the large mirror to the vanity, to the many shades of red and gold to the large bed canopy in the center of the room.

Everything looked like it was worth more all the lifetimes Kaori could've possibly lived. "Wow." She uttered in awe. "Fire Lord Ozai really went out in your room."

"But of course, I am his most valued priestess." The woman simply said before slightly pushing the girl in the room. "Your clothes are on its way."

Kaori had looked over her shoulder at Masuyo and nodded as the door was closed. The servant had set in a red, large chair and waited. Her hands resting on her legs as her eyes looked around the room. It was really, really big. Far bigger than the servants' quarters.

Soon Qiao, Bi, and Chiharu had entered the room and all of Kaori's excitement had took a low blow. Chiharu had held the outfit in her hands, her eyes immediately looking to Qiao and Bi who had rather sour looks on their faces. Kaori didn't know if talking would be a wise choice. Instead, she had walked over to Chiharu and kindly taken the clothes.

Bi had dropped the shoes and Qiao had dropped the accessories. Kaori had looked down at the things they had dropped, simply putting the outfit on the bed and then walking over to pick up the items they had dropped. Chiharu had looked at them and then helped picked up the hair ornaments and jewelry that Qiao had dropped.

Kaori had looked at the girl in surprise and was given a small yet sweet smile. Kaori placed the shoes near the bed and Kaori had placed the jewelry and hair ornaments on the vanity. "You can leave now." Kaori had said to them, "Thank you for your services. I'm sure Lady Masuyo will like a report on how I was treated."

Qiao and Bi's eyes had widened, and they slowly looked at one another. Chiharu had smiled and nodded before all three of them had left the room. Kaori had picked up the clothes, her hands gingerly touching the soft material. She had undressed herself from the robe attire and placed on the venetian red, sleeveless crop top that had straps inches below her shoulders. It had revealed her stomach and collar bones, only wrapped around her breasts and cleavage. The patterns that were embroidered on it were bright, golden chrysanthemums.

Next was the skirt, it had hugged at her waist and had fell down to her ankles. It too had the chrysanthemums designs. Next was her belt that hand wrapped around her waist, a gold chain with rubies embedded inside with a center ruby piece and one long chain hanging down the center.

Then there was the plain scarlet over the shoulder shawl that draped her half of her upper body and fell down to knee length.

Lastly, she had placed on her bright, white socks and red shoes that had red three-cun lily shoes. She had walked over to the vanity, and looked down at the jewelry. She wasn't sure what to really choose. Her eyes find herself particularly fancying the red and gold collar necklace. She had placed it on, feeling comfortable. She didn't want to look at herself in the mirror just yet because Masuyo would do her makeup and hair.

She had walked towards the door and opened it to see Masuyo standing beside the door patiently. "Lady Masuyo, I'm ready." She had said as the woman had nodded, following her into the room.

"The outfit certainly compliments you, Kaori. You are very petite, and your legs are long and slender and so are your warms. It is almost easy for you to find an outfit that fits to you." Masuyo had praised as she had then sat the girl down at the vanity.

She had released the ponytail that Kaori usually war and let the girl's hair fall down to the middle of her back. The priestess gently brushed the girl's hair and pulled it back into a neat, high bun using a red ribbon to hold it all in places. Next, she had stuck the golden comb ornament in the Kaori's hair.

"That's out of the way." Masuyo had then turned Kaori to face her and then picked up the red, lip paint in the compact on her vanity. She had opened it and picked up the small brush off the wooden surface and then dipped the brush into paint.

She had slowly and carefully placed it on, and Kaori had made sure not to move an inch. When Masuyo was done she had picked up an object that was shaped like a white plum and dipped it in to pink powder and gently dapped it against Kaori's cheekbones.

Never before she had placed makeup on and she had already thought it was a chore. When Masuyo proved to be finished, she had then told Kaori to stand and look at the mirror.

"That's me?" She had questioned, pointing at her own reflection.

"Yes, that's you." The woman beside her confirmed.

Kaori felt beautiful, more beautiful than she see or feel. "I..I don't know how to thank you." She had looked up at Masuyo.

"We already agreed, didn't we?" The Priestess had smiled. "Now let's go before my brother grows impatient."

Kaori nodded and left Masuyo's room with the woman beside her. When they had reached the entrance hall, they had seen Masumi standing there with his arms folded. "Masumi!" Kaori called him, "We can go now!"

"She is in a hurry." Masuyo had said as her brother had turned look at the brunette, who was running towards him. There was a slight trace of pink on his face, but he immediately tried his best to make it less visible. Kaori had grabbed his arm and headed towards the doors, the guards opening them. "Have fun!" Masuyo had waved as they had left the palace.

"Uh…" Masumi allowed himself to be dragged, "The palanquin is to our right." He said as she had then quickly turned right and then followed to where the palanquin bearers waved. The doors were open and Kaori had quickly climbed in with Masumi climbing in after as the door was shut. "So this is your first time going to a festival? He asked, trying to make small talk.

The brunette grinned from ear to ear. "Yes! Well, at least I think it is. You see, I have amnesia and I really just discovered my name a few days ago. So I might've been to one before but I just don't remember it." She explained.

"Amnesia? That must be very difficult. Aren't you afraid that there's a chance you might not ever remember who you are?" He had asked.

"No. I think I'll remember. It is going to take time and I don't want to rush it. Besides, I'm pretty happy how things are now."

She smiled as the bearers had raised the palanquin and had taken off, leaving the palace grounds and heading towards the city. Her eyes were glued to the outside the curtain, wondering what was going to happen. From the distance she could see the abundant colors of red, orange and yellow. Now they had gotten color, she could see paper lanterns lighting up the entire capital. Her eyes were wide as she had seen a few children run by with masks covering their faces and fireflakes in hand. The bearers had halted and lowered the palanquin to the ground. Once they were allowed to leave, she immediately grabbed Masumi arm. "Let's go!" She said.

The air had felt warm even though it was night and there were a bunch of smells, specifically of food. The chatter of people had easily amused her as well. There was so much going on that it simply overwhelmed her, in a good way of course. Kaori had let go of Masumi's arm and he watched as she seemed to be at awe at everything. He couldn't help but chuckle at her childish gaze. "Mmm… Smells so good!" She had said.

He had then tried to source out what food she smelled. "You mean the Takoyaki?" He asked as she had looked at him.

"Takoyaki?" She questioned as he had led her towards the stand. She had looked down at the round food on the stick. She had puffed her cheeks and shook her head. "No, that's not it." He had then nodded and then head towards the other stand. Her eyes grew big, "That one! With the meat!" She pointed.

"You really like Hippo Cow, huh?" He said as it was a shish kebab. He wasn't going to let her down and he had brought two. He had one for himself and one for her. Kaori danced happily, chewing on the foods on the stick.

"Thank you." She said with food in mouth, the boy surprised by her lack of elegance.

Masumi didn't seem to pay it much mind though because she went fleeing off. She had went to the stand where they were selling animal masks. "Can we buy one of those?" She had asked as he had nodded.

"Which one do you want?" He asked her.

She had looked them over once again, unsure of what to actually choose. "I want that one!" She pointed to the mask of a pale faced woman, with red lips and two dots of blush on her cheeks. A happy woman.

"The okame?" He had said and watched her nod. Masumi had then told the man he wanted one mask for Kaori in which he paid for and the merchant had handed her to mask with ease.

She had used her free hand to place it on, "How do I look?" She asked him.

"Scary." He replied.

"Good!" She chuckled before running again.

_'This girl is going to be the death of me. She can't stay still for five seconds.'_ Thought Masumi.

As Kaori had ran, she had then noticed something. She had stopped her running and slid her mask up to see Prince Zuko. She had smiled and attempted to walk towards him but she stopped herself when she noticed the female beside him. She had pale skin, not pale as a sheet of snow but just a few pigments close. Her hair was strong, black and flowed down over her shoulders with a small portion pinned back with two, small buns on each side. Her eyes were slant and pale gold and were now narrowed and looking at her.

Zuko had then noticed that Mai wasn't paying attention to him trying to explain what happened during Omashu and noticed that her gaze was fixed on the familiar girl. "Kaori?" He had said her name out loud.

"You know her?" Mai had then questioned, "Is that why she's been staring at you for the past five minutes?" She continued with her questioning. Mai wasn't insecure, never was, but she was curious as to how Zuko and this girl had known each other. It wasn't like every day Zuko had associated himself with other people or had friends nonetheless.

Kaori could tell he had mouthed her name but she didn't want to disturb his date. And so, she had slipped her mask back on and quickly turned to find Masumi right behind her. She appeared startled at first but then calmed her nerves.

Zuko had watched the two speak even though he couldn't read Kaori's lips with the mask on her face. "She's a servant at the Fire Nation palace. It looks like she found her way to join the festival." He had said as Mai had glanced back at Kaori and the male she was with.

**"Why should you care? You weren't going to take her to the festival."** Priyala had said, adding her two cents to the situation. **"You are here with the date you desired."**

Mentally, Zuko frowned. _'And I'm quite content with my date too, Priyala.'_ He had said as he watched Kaori and her date walk towards Agni shrine. "Did we visit the shrine?" Zuko had asked Mai, who had then shaken her head. "Let's go."

With her arm wrapped around his, Mai had walked alongside Zuko towards the large shrine. Zuko had caught glimpse of Kaori who had walked forward and rung the bell with the boy beside her. She had tossed a few gold pieces into the offertory box with the boy at her side doing the same. **"You seem to be watching intently."** Priyala cooed, **"Or am I just reading too much into things?"**

_'You're reading too much into things.'_ Zuko quickly replied. _'I have to wait until their done so Mai and I can pray at the shrine. Wouldn't you want us to pray to Agni?'_ And with that, Priyala had grown quiet. _'I thought so.'_

Kaori had bowed deeply twice, Masumi doing the same, and simultaneously they clapped their hands two times before bowing once again. They clapped once more before joining their palms together in prayer form. _'I pray for a happy year and a way to discover my true self so that I can be a better person in the future.'_ Kaori had wished before leaving the shrine with Masumi.

"What did you wish for?" Masumi asked as she had looked at him and shook her head. "What?"

"You're not supposed to tell what you wish for or else it'll never come true!" She had given him a smile, "I at least still remember that!" She nodded her head.

Masumi chuckled. "You believe in superstitions like that?"

Kaori had raised her mask halfway, "Yeah, but I can't really explain why I do though." She shrugged her shoulders and looked forward. "So what are we going to do now?"

He wasn't sure why he listened but he had scooted back but kept his spear facing the enemies around him. Kaori had looked back towards the group, her eyes glaze with what Zuko thought last time as 'bloodlust'. He had looked up, seeing her eyes look as they had on the training grounds. "

One man had made the first move, the other three kept surrounding themselves around Zuko. The man, who called Masumi and Kaori a brat, had raised his sword high over his head. He charged forward and then brought it down towards Kaori's right shoulder. "Hn?!" was the noise the man made. When he the sword had reached it's destination, Kaori was simply gone. The man snapped his head around, looking for his opponent –

"Behind you." Kaori's voice was teasing, her look crazed. A silver blade flew through the night towards the man.

"Urgh!" Everyone could hear the horrible wet sound of the blade passing through the man's flesh and blood splattered to the ground.

The man had fell forward, his comrades looking in shock. Their knees had buckled and they had ran away leaving Zuko, who was once heaving and sweat now finding himself in less pain than before. Kaori had dropped the sword and ran towards the prince. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

He had looked at her in surprise. She had quickly recovered but he hadn't said anything, but kept his hand clutching his clothes. The pain felt slow, like a needle slowly inching inside his chest. "I'm…" He had shook his head, "I'm fine…"

Kaori had taken his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Where are the palanquin bearers?!" She shouted, not wanting to be slow with giving the prince some medical help.

Lucky thing the guards had come running down and had taken the prince from her grasp and immediately placed him in a carriage and made their way to the palace. Masumi had slowly approached her as she had looked at him, "You… You seemed totally different with that sword in your hands."

Kaori had laughed nervously, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Uhm… Well, it's a long story. I need to get back to the palace though, I have to make sure that Prince Zuko is alright. It's the least I can do since he has helped me before."

She had waved and then began to running, lifting up her skirt up to her knees so she had more movement to be able to run.

* * *

Masumi is the Japanese unisex name meaning "true lucidity."

The chapter is super short, I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Across Time**

_"We would like to live as we once lived, but history will not permit it."_

– John F. Kennedy

* * *

"Is he okay?" Kaori had asked Iroh as they had stood outside the prince's doors. Her eyes had traveled away from the older man and towards the door, "I wish there was more I could've done. I mean—"

Iroh had interrupted her, a smile on his face. "You protected him well enough and I am sure he is grateful for it." His hand had gone to her small shoulder, her eyes now gazing up at him. "I heard a great deal. Everyone is talking about your bravery and skills. Also, you seemed to be in full control."

The brunette had remembered the fight, "That's true. I didn't have a flash back or anything… I was myself." A small smile appeared on her face.

The doors of the bedroom opened, a doctor poked his head through the large crack he had made. "You two may come in." Kaori was surprised that he said she was allowed in to, but Iroh had urged her on with a pat on her back. Kaori had followed, going in first, to see Zuko sitting up and his gaze fixed on the window beside his bed.

He slowly turned to look at them as Iroh and Kaori approached the right side of the bed. Kaori parted her lips to speak but then stopped herself upon realizing she didn't know what to say. "Thank you." His voice had caught her off guard as well as his words. "You saved me."

"I…Well…" The girl averted her gaze, blushing from embarrassment. "I mean… It's just…" She slowly looked up at him, "You've saved me and so I owed you." She smiled, "And you're Prince Zuko, so I had no choice right?"

"You always have a choice." Zuko had said as Iroh watched the two in silence, the corner of his rising in their usual smile. "You didn't have to save me."

"Yes I did." Kaori had argued back, "As a servant, I still have to give my life to you. I am here to serve the royal family." She nodded but he had just looked at her with slight surprise.

Iroh had then spoke, interrupting the conversation. "Do you know what was wrong?" He had asked.

The Prince had shaken his head, "No. I've just been having odd chest pain." He placed his hand on the center of his chest, "I really don't know why."

"Maybe it is stress. You need a vacation. The war must be putting a strain on your body." His Uncle had said.

Even though Zuko never liked the idea of slacking off—or the word vacation nonetheless—he had to agree that his body needed a break. "You're right." Iroh was surprised that his nephew had agreed with him, and so quickly too.

"May I suggest some time on Ember Island?" He had asked him. "And I'll try to get Kaori to come alone, to help you." He had said as Kaori had looked at Iroh in surprise. "I'm sure Fire Lord Ozai would want Kaori around after her display of bravery and selflessness."

"Oh no," the girl shook her head quickly, "I can't do that… I mean I have a job to do here—"

Iroh had shaken his head. "If Zuko were to fall under another attack, I would like for you to be there and aid him." He had said, "I trust Zuko would want that too, right?"

Iroh and Kaori had looked over to Zuko, who seemed reluctant. "I can handle myself." Zuko had then averted his gaze, "But she can come."

She wanted to smile, she forced herself not to, but she couldn't help but feeling a flimsy feeling of joy. "Now I'll go and discuss this with your father." Iroh had turned around and walked towards the door and opened it, "By the time you'll come back, you'll be feeling much better." And with that, he walked out of the room to leave Kaori and Zuko.

"I know you aren't too excited about it." Zuko had looked over at Kaori as she spoke, "But you wouldn't want your people worrying about their prince, right?"

That was true. He didn't need the people of the Fire Nation worrying about him and so if he went on vacation, then he'll be back fresh and new and leaving them nothing to worry over. However, he wasn't sure what to actually do on a vacation in the first place. "Right." He said as she had sat at the edge of his bed, her hands on her lap.

An awkward silence had filled the air as Zuko occasionally glanced at her hands, her thumbs fiddling together. Was she nervous? His eyes soon went from her hands and to her face as her grey eyes had stared at the red carpet. "Uhm…" He heard her hum, his amber pupils fixed on her. She then laughed nervously, "Nothing." Kaori had then stood and walked towards the door, "Take care." She waved and left, leaving the prince confused.

**"Why didn't you tell your uncle that the fox bead has been acting up?"** Priyala had questioned.

_'I couldn't tell him that with here in here… But it looks like it'll have to wait anyway.'_ Zuko replied as he had lain back down on his bed. 'Was she acting weird to you?'

**"A little more so than usual yes, but given the reason I suppose she should be."** Priyala had said, **"She's going to be spending time with you on this vacation. Is it just going to be the two of you?"**

Now that Zuko thought about it, her reaction did make sense. _'I didn't ask…'_ He had sighed.

**"Well, if you feel uncomfortable about it. You could ask Mai to come along, who by the way I still find strange."** Priyala had said, **"She's a quiet one. How you have any fun with her at all still surprises me."**

_'It's her thing.'_ Zuko shrugged his shoulders, _'It's what makes her different and special.'_

The dragon groaned. **"Right…"**

_'You just don't like her because of my sister.' _

**"That is also true."**

* * *

Ozai had approved the vacation is brother insisted that the prince needed and had even sent Azula along, deciding that she needed one as well. Azula had invited Mai and Ty Lee, with Masuyo allowing her brother to attend. All six teenagers had to spend two weeks on Ember Island, giving them some time to soak in the sun. "Why must I have been sent along? I'm not the one who is worse for wear." Azula had said, irritated about the whole thing. "I haven't even got my real kicks in. I've been training nonstop."

Ty Lee, the bubbly brunette that Azula had befriended since she was a child, had then spoke up. "Well, that's probably why. Training nonstop isn't good for your body Azula, you need a break too. Besides, you're a princess! You needed some time for R&R."

The princess had looked at her friend, her arms folded and doing a slight shrug. "I suppose you have a point. The whole point of this vacation is for father to do what he wants without us under his nose anyway. It's that obvious."

Kaori had stood next to Masumi, who had watched as she had leaned against the rail. Her eyes looked over to the large, blue and vast ocean with much awe. "The ocean is so beautiful." Kaori had managed to say, her lips in a giant grin soon after.

"Never took you for a sea girl." Masumi had commented, the servant looking at him and then back at the ocean blue. "Though, you're full of many surprises."

She had looked at him, and then at Zuko had approached her. She had stood straight, facing him. "This'll be your first time leaving the Fire Nation. Ember Island isn't that far though." The Prince had informed her, Kaori fiddling with the ends of her hair as she had looked at him.

"I can say that I'm a little too excited for my own good." A nervous laugh escaped her. Zuko rose a brow as she had then looked down at his chest, "Are you feeling okay?" She had asked before her eyes went back up to meet his.

The Prince nodded, "I'm fine." His gaze then went to Masumi. "I don't think we've met."

"I'm Priestess Masuyo's brother, Masumi." He bowed the typical Fire Nation bow, his hands making the insignia of the Fire Nation flame. "It is an honor to meet you Prince Zuko."

Kaori had looked at Masumi and then at Zuko, "Well, I'm going to my room." She had said but Zuko had stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "I wanted to ask you if it was okay if we practiced."

"Practiced?" She questioned, "You mean sword fighting?"

"Well, yeah. You can't bend." He had said as she had looked at him and then back at her hands.

"I don't know if I can bend." Kaori had said as both Masumi and Zuko had looked at her with question. "So it's a possibly I can but I just don't know.

Masumi then spoke, "We can always find out."

Both Zuko and Kaori had looked at the boy questioningly. "How?" Both of them said in a unison, and then look at each other in surprise before looking back at Masumi.

"It's real simple. We get a buck of each element and watch her try to bed them." Zuko's face becamed deadpanned while Kaori remained confused.

The brunette then spoke, "Well.. How would we get earth?"

"A plant. There has to be come on the ship. It has soil in it so… that should be simple enough." Masumi folded his arms, nodding as if he had got it all figure out.

Zuko looked completely unamused. "Well, do you want to try it?" He asked Kaori as she had looked up at him and then down to the metal deck floor. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I feel like bending should come to you naturally then by force." She smiled, "So… I'm going to stick to the most natural thing I know which is the sword." She explained as Zuko nodded. "Let's go." He had said as she had followed behind him.

Masumi had watched from the sidelines as well as Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai and other guards on the ship. Kaori and Zuko had given each other a few feet of space. A guard had approached the prince and gave him his broad swords, and one had given Kaori a katana. She had placed the sword's belt around her waist and adjusted it. "You ready?" He had asked her as she had nodded.

Kaori was the first to advance, running with her hand over the handle of the sword, she had moved right, missing Zuko's blade. "She's pretty quick on her feet." Ty Lee complimented. Kaori unsheathed the sword and swung it down towards Zuko, who quickly deflected the attack and jumped backwards and landed perfectly on his feet. "There's not many girls I know that are good with a sword."

Azula had looked at the bubbly girl from the corner of her eyes and then looked back at the fight, her arms folded. "I agree she's pretty agile but I don't believe she's using her full potential." Kaori had then ran and slid down, aiming to swipe at his feet but Zuko quickly jumps and lands behind her. The brunette was already facing him as Zuko jumped in the air and swung both broad swords to Kaori's feet, but the girl quickly does a one hand cartwheel away and lands on her feet. "It seems like she's holding back."

"This is just a practice fight." Mai then spoke, "Why would she be fighting to kill?" The prince swung both swords again, but met Kaori's as they clashed together and the sound of metal rung through the air. Both of them had pushed into each other, trying to use their strength to overwhelm the other.

"That's what I do." Azula had shrugged her shoulders, her voice a matter-of-fact tone. Mai had looked at the princess, not an ounce of surprise visible. "But I suppose your right. She can't risk hurting my brother." Both Zuko and Kaori jumped back away from each other, both of them panting as sweat had rolled down their foreheads.

"You're pretty strong." Zuko had said as Kaori grinned from the compliment. He then ran forward, dewing a few spins before striking at her with both swords. Kaori manages to block the strike and both of them lock swords again.

It was Kaori's turn to compliment him. "It must've been hard to excel at both swordfighting and Firebending. When did you have a time for a break?" She had asked him, their faces nearly inches apart from one another. Though their eyes were locked on each others, their swords remained in clashing as they continued to push at one another.

They both struggled to gain control over the other, "It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either." She should've known something arrogant would come out of him but she couldn't blame him. He was gifted. They back away from each other, their swords continuing to clang against each other and grunting from the forces of their blows.

Zuko swings again, but Kaori had caught the sword with her own and knocked it out of his hand. The broad sword had hit the ship's deck, and slid away from him. Kaori had gave him a grin in which Zuko looked surprised but continued to stay armed with his one sword. He spins with it and tries to attack again, but Kaori had met her sword with his to deflect the attack.

He then swings at her feet, but she jumps on his blade and points the end of her at his face as she balances on the sword. Amazed, Zuko had looked down at the blade end that is at his face. She looks at him with an air of arrogance, but he had moved the sword up and she jumps, landing with her back turn to have his sword facing her back.

"Looks like I win." He had said as she had looked at him over her shoulder. He then lowers the sword and offers his right hand, the brunette taking it and helping herself up. "That was a good fight."

"It was." She smiled as Masumi had approached the two. Both of them looked at him as he gave them a large grin.

"That was so intense! I wasn't sure who was going to win!" Kaori had placed the sword in its sheath as Mai had walked over to Zuko, handing him the katana.

Kaori had looked at Zuko had smiled and took the sword from Mai's hands. "Thanks." He said as the brunette had then looked back at Masumi.

"I'm glad you were entertained, Masumi." Azula and Ty Lee had walked over to them.

The Princess then spoke, "You're a bit strong for a servant. We would need you on the battlefield then cleaning up the palace."

"Me? On the battlefield…" She had murmured the last bit, wondering if she would make a good soldier. _'YOU TRAITOR!'_ the voice had rung loudly in her head and caused her to frown. "I don't think so." She shook her head.

Zuko had noticed her frown and watched as she had turned around walked away. "Did she just walk away from me?" Azula questioned, surprised.

Ty Lee had tried to distract Azula, "Look! It's almost dinner time." She had then tugged the princess's arm. "Let's go!"

Masumi had also watched Kaori who had just opened the door that lead to the inside of the ship. His gaze then shifted to Zuko, who was also looking at her retreating from. Mai had caught Zuko's gaze and the corner of her lips slightly dipped.

**_/ / /_**

"Well…" sighed Kaori as she had fiddled with the ends of her hair as she lay down on the bed of her cabin. "I've couldn't have been more disrespectful." It was true, and she was sure Azula was more than put off by her just leaving during the conversation like that. Her eyes occasionally glanced to the nightstand beside her bed, The Little Mermaid hanging at the edge of the wooden table. She had let go of her hair and grabbed the scroll, and found the part that she had left off.

Her grey eyes had found the sentence that she had remembered starting and went onto the next. "Nothing gave the youngest princess such pleasure as to hear about the world of human beings up above them. Her old grandmother had to tell her all she knew about ships and cities, and of people and animals. What seemed nicest of all to her was that up on land the flowers were fragrant, for those at the bottom of the sea had no scent. And she thought it was nice that the woods were green, and that the fish you saw among their branches could sing so loud and sweet that it was delightful to hear them. Her grandmother had to call the little birds "fish," or the princess would not have known what she was talking about, for she had never seen a bird."

Kaori had continued on, "When you get to be fifteen," her grandmother said, "you will be allowed to rise up out of the ocean and sit on the rocks in the moonlight, to watch the great ships sailing by. You will see woods and towns, too." Next year one of her sisters would be fifteen, but the others - well, since each was a whole year older than the next the youngest still had five long years to wait until she could rise up from the water and see what our world was like. But each sister promised to tell the others about all that she saw, and what she found most marvelous on her first day. Their grandmother had not told them half enough, and there were so many thing that they longed to know about."

The most eager of them all was the youngest, the very one who was so quiet and wistful. Many a night she stood by her open window and looked up through the dark blue water where the fish waved their fins and tails. She could just see the moon and stars. To be sure, their light was quite dim, but looked at through the water they seemed much bigger than they appear to us. Whenever a cloud-like shadow swept across them, she knew that it was either a whale swimming overhead, or a ship with many human beings aboard it. Little did they dream that a pretty young mermaid was down below, stretching her white arms up toward the keel of their ship."

A knock had interrupted her and she had rolled the scroll and placed it back to the nightstand. She had stood and walked over towards the metal door and opened it, to see Zuko with a tray of food. She had opened the door wide enough for him to enter and placed the tray atop of her bed. "I missed dinner…"

He had turned to look at her as she had looked at him with surprise and guilt. She felt bad that he had come all the way here to hand her dinner when she should've remembered. Overall, she was surprised that she wasn't hungry. "Come on." He said, "Eat."

He had sat down and picked up a bowl of rice, placing pieces of meat atop of it with his chopsticks. Kaori had slowly but surely walked over to him and sat on the other side of the tray. She had picked up her bowl of rice and began to add pieces of hippocow meet atop of the white, hot rice. "You missed dinner too?"

"I was busy." He quickly answered as he placed some of the food in his mouth, slowly chewing with his eyes closed. The female questioned what he was busy with, and how the princess must have felt with both of them missing dinner. Happily, she had placed a combination of the meat and rice in her mouth and squealed happily once the food had washed over her tastebuds.

Zuko, surprised at the sound, had looked at her as she had rocked side to side quickly. She began to eat quickly, the ends of the chopsticks lingering a bit too long in her mouth just to suck the meat flavor out of the wooden utensils. **"Well…"** Priyala had said, surprised just as much as Zuko was. **"She really likes hippo cow."**

"Hippo Cow is so good!" She said with a mouthful of the meat and rice. She had looked at him from the corner of her eyes just to see her looking at her with mild surprise. "What?" She had said, "Is there something on my face?" Zuko shook his head and then pressed his chopsticks against his lips, trying to force himself not to laugh. "Hippo Cooooooooow~ It's so goooooood- AH! ~" She yelped as one was too hot, she had placed the bowl down and fanned her tongue with her hand. "Owowowowowowowow!" Silence had lingered for a time as she continued fanning, the prince's lips quivering at the edges. He knew nothing of what was about to burst from him, an odd chuckle escaping him as he tried to stifle the sound. Until eventually it all came out in one foul swoop...

He was laughing.

It felt so foreign and strange, the sensation something he wasn't quite accustomed to. It had been so long since he'd done anything alike to laughing. He couldn't help it, having to figure out when to breath and how to stop. So many thoughts flew through his head as he just sat there, chuckling away to himself. Kaori had watched with surprise, but most of all confusion. Just what was funny? Did he find her pain humorous?! Her cheeks had flared up, but she couldn't find herself to continue to be angry. The sound of his laughter was enjoyable even though it felt strange to see him laughing. The Prince, he sometimes smiled, but him laughing? That was a first since she met him.

The girl found herself poking her bottom lip out in a pout; embarrassed by it all. He had looked over at her, tears at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. He had stopped laughing; his eyes still on her as she had slowly looked back at him, still pouting. Before she could open her mouth and say anything, he had started laughing once again. With a sigh, she hung her head. Zuko could only hope Kaori wasn't offended, since he was laughing at her in all truth. Nothing held it back for now, the dam broken and the amusement flooding out without restriction. Barely in control of his actions anymore, Zuko just let it all happen. He was chuckling away without any way of shutting off the valve that released the humored breaths. It had seemed like decades had passed before he eventually dwindled to a stop, his chest heaving from such an exertion.

He'd coughed a few times from shortness of breath only to drop his head into his uplifted palm. Calming down was perhaps the most difficult bit, exhaustion soon to take its toll. He had needed that. After so long without laughing once... That had certainly been needed. And Kaori had experienced the deep chortles first-hand. At least it was over now. "You done?" She finally asked, "I don't think burning my tongue is funny!" He had placed the bowl down, unable to really eat until he got it all out of system, or at least until he was sure it was out.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, waving his hand. "It's just… It's hard to imagine someone who nearly killed someone, beat up a bunch of thugs, and nearly outmatched me during a fight earlier… Being excited over food and end up burning herself!" It did sound odd, and it was probably a strange yet humorous sight. Kaori had parted her lips and then found closed them, finding herself laughing now. It was odd now that she thought about it.

Once her laughter died down, she continued to eat and was careful enough to blow the steam off a few of the meat. Zuko had continued eating as well, the silence was more comfortable this time around. Zuko had then noticed the scroll on the end table, "You still reading that?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She answered, "It's getting pretty good." She smiled.

He had slowly nodded, wanting to change the subject. "So, what do you plan to do on Ember Island?" He had asked her.

"What can you do on Ember Island?" She had asked, tilting her head slightly to the side to reveal her curiosity.

"Nothing really unless you enjoy things like: sun tanning, being at the beach, and shopping or whatever. My family used to go there all the time to spend time at the beach and see a play called "Love Amongst The Dragons." It was terrible." He had said as he placed more food in his mouth and chewed it down.

Kaori had looked down at her bowl, which was almost empty except for the few pieces of rice clinging onto the sides of the bowl. "Can we go see a play?"

He had looked at her, an eyebrow arched. "Why?"

"I never saw one before." She shrugged and made an 'I dunno noise'. "And it sounds like it could be fun."

He hadn't said anything but she figured he wasn't too fond of the idea. After all, he did say the one play they would see was terrible. Suddenly they both felt themselves jilt forward, but managed to stop themselves from falling. The tray on the bed, however, had slipped off and fell and hit the ground before sliding to the other wall. Both of them had looked at each other as then suddenly and explosion went off under them. Kaori's back had hit the steel wall, knocking her unconscious as Zuko had manage to hang onto the bed.

There was a large gaping hole where the steel wall and floor was, and the ocean and dark sky were clearly visible. They were under attack. He had ran over to Kaori, scooping her up in his arms as he could feel the ocean water getting into the room.

Another explosion went off and he was pushed out of the ship, being forced into the ocean waters with the brunette in his arms. The water, from how cold it was, woke her from her unconscious state and she had began gasping for air and panicking, her legs moving wildly as she clung onto him. "Kaori! Calm down!" He had said as she fully clung her hands onto the fabric of his shirt, her face pressed against his shoulder. "We have to get out of here…."

His eyes frantically searched around for someone else, wondering if he could find Mai, his sister, Ty Lee, and Masumi. **"There's no way we'll reach land in time." Priyala had said, "If only I could give you my water abilities…"**

_'Could you transfer your power to Kaori?'_ The dragon hummed, debating it.

**"I don't know how…"** Priyala sighed, unsure of how to get them out of this situation. **"You'll have to find some piece of floating debris and swim from there."**

Zuko was already on it. He found a large enough one to fit one person. He had placed Kaori on it and began to push it, swimming with it while looking around if he could fine one of the others. Kaori had coughed some of the water up and rolled to her side. "Kaori, are you alright?"

"I'm," she coughed up some of the water, "I'm fine…" She slowly sat up and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know but we have to get out of here." He started pushing the piece of the ship, his legs moving forward. Kaori had looked around, trying to find one of the others or at least some land that they could make their way to. "We should be nearing the island soon anyway. It wasn't that far off."

"Zuko it was going to take us four days to get there. There is no way…" The girl stopped herself after seeing Zuko's determined face. No matter what she said, he was too stubborn to give up on the idea.

Suddenly there was a rumble, Zuko stopped swimming and both of them had looked around. Behind Kaori, something had broke the surface and flew up into the air. It appeared to be a giant eel. The body was very long, smooth, and dark greyish-brown skin with no scales. The finlets were pointed and lined down the back of its body from head to tail.

The eyes of it were a bright green and the mouth had sixteen pairs of sharp teeth. There were two very long barbels on either side of its mouth, a bout as long as it but shorter. "Zuko…" Kaori had called the prince, her hand frantically searching for his. She was afraid, very afraid. Zuko had looked at the eel and then at Kaori as her hands were atop of his.

He had looked around and he had seen his broad swords and the katana Kaori used earlier. He had swam over to them, throwing the katana towards her and she had caught it. "The only thing we can do is fight it." He had said as she had looked at him like was crazy. "There's no other way." Kaori had stood as Zuko had pushed the piece of metal that they had used as a raft and headed straight towards the eel.

Once Kaori was close enough, she dived into the water while Zuko had stood on the metal debris. Kaori had the rose to the surface and once she had seen the finlet of the eel, she had grabbed onto it and climbed atop of it. She had held onto it as it raised the upper half of its body from the water and stood, trying to find some balance. With her hand on the handle of the katana, she had ran up the beast, slicing its sides in thin, deep gashes. It moved wildly, but she had managed to stay in but once she had reached the back of its head, an electric shock had went through it and she was hit with it. "Kaori!" Zuko called her as he watched as she had fallen back into the water.

He narrowed his eyes at the eel, as it opened its mouth and aimed its way towards him. He had cocked his arm back and then punched the air, sending a fireball towards its mouth, burning the eel from the inside. It screeched and dived back into the water and searched for Kaori. He had seen her sinking, going deeper into the water. He swam hard, inching close to her and once he grabbed her wrist, he swam back to the surface and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He had to find land or they wouldn't survive, and he was sure that eel would be coming back.

Morning had come, the sun beaming down at them. He had he was saved by an emergency boat and he and Kaori were taken to Ember Island and they were immediately given help. Mai, Azula, Masumi, and Ty Lee had made it there and he and Kaori were the last to arrive.

Kaori, however, had woken up since the fight with the eel was given bed rest in her room in the large beach house they would be staying in. Zuko had constantly checked on her, Masumi sticking around to see if she would awake as well. Li and Lo had promised that she might need a day of more rest, but it only made Zuko worry more.

**_Kaori's Dream_**

_"Troops!" a voice had shattered the silence, "We're going to take back this village and no matter what, we will fight to protect the people that live here. We will not and cannot fail. I know I made a promise but I made a promise out of peace. We can all live together in peace, but just not like this." _

_The voice sounded feminine, and despite all the men that had stood before the woman who spoke, they had looked at her as if she was the greatest thing on earth. "Yes Princes Kaori!" One soldier had said._

_"We'll follow you until the ends of the Earth!" another had said._

_The woman had smiled, "If none of us makes it out alive tonight… At least we did it for our families. For those we lost and for those we love, we will fight to keep them protected. Now rest for morning, we will be in war." she raised her katana high in the air and then turned to leave._

_She had descended down the stone steps and walked towards a rather tall male with brown hair that was scruffy. He had slowly turned to her, his amber eyes looking at her. "Zhuyin!" Kaori had called out to him, running towards him as he had turned to face her._

_"Shouldn't you be resting, Princess?" He had asked her as she had smiled at him. "We have a war in the morning."_

_She nodded her head, "I know but… I want to spend all the time I can with you. Who knows if we—"_

_He placed his finger over her mouth. "You don't have to say it. I know."_

_Her eyes had lowered and he had removed is finger, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Don't you think we've crossed the line too many times? This is why we're in a war."_

_"I'm not going to marry someone I don't love. I'm not marrying someone that's not you, Zhuyin." She said, not taking back anything that she had said. "I love you and I want to be with you. You told me that, and now you want to take it all back?"_

_Zhuyin had held onto her hands, holding them tightly. "I'll never take it all back. I love you Kaori, I always have and I always will but I don't want you losing your life for me, over this."_

_Kaori had closed her eyes and shook her head, "It's not just about us or Neji. It's about protecting our villages." _

_The male nodded and kept his hands clasped around hers. "We'll make it, Kaori."_

_"And both the Fire and Water villages will unite as one." Kaori had said, "And we'll live in peace."_

**_End of Kaori's dream_**

Kaori had broken out of her sleep, sitting up on the bed with her chest heaving up and down. Her grey eyes scanned the strange room, making her worry. Where was she? What was this place? "Oh, someone has finally arrived to the party." Her eyes had gone to the doorway and she had seen Masumi. "It's been three days, Kaori."

The girl calmed down. "How did they find Zuko and—"

"Search party went lookin' when me and the Princess as well as her posse arrived here." He explained as he walked towards the bed.

Kaori had sighed of relief. "I didn't mean for you to worry. After all, this is supposed to be a vacation."

Soon enough, Zuko had come in to see Masumi sitting beside Kaori. "You're up." He had said as she had looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" She had asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked with his arms folded.

The brunette shook her head, "You had to swim with me unconscious all through the night… I mean…If I had been more carefu—"

"It's fine." He raised his hand to stop her from continuing on. He could tell she was still worried about it, which caused him to smile. "Besides, if it weren't for you then I probably wouldn't have the time to distract the giant eel, really."

The girl fiddled with the ends of her hair, unsure if she should believe him or not. Masumi had watched the two quietly before speaking up. "You should join us for lunch. It'll let everyone know you're okay."

"I really don't feel like leaving my bed just yet. I'm not that strong." She sighed, but she spoke honestly. Besides, she didn't feel comfortable around Azula and her friends. She simply felt out of place.

Masumi had stood. "I'll go get you something to eat then." He had left, leaving Zuko alone with Kaori. Zuko had walked over to her bedside and sat down.

"I'm really sorry…" She apologized, "I just wish I—" She paused as she looked at him. Her eyes slightly narrowed, her eyes soon squinting.

"What?" He questioned, "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

Kaori shook her head, "It's just your remind me of this guy in my dream. His name was Zhuyin."

"Zhuyin?" Zuko repeated, "The first Fire Lord?"

Kaori's eyes widened. "The first Fire Lord?!"

The prince looked at her skeptically, "Yeah. They said he died in war protecting the woman he loved. I don't know her name, it wasn't recorded, but she was the princess of the water tribe. It was before they traveled south and north. When he died, she traveled to the North Pole, and the others went South. Zhuyin's younger brother took the throne."

The female shook her head, staring at him in disbelief. "None of this makes sense… That can't be possible. It must be a different Zhuyin."

"Why? What happened in your dream?" He had asked her.

Kaori had then pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Well… It was me but it seemed like a very long time ago. I guess back when Zhuyin was first Fire Lord. He and I were lovers, but I guess it was forbidden.."

"Wait, so you're telling me you're the princess that was with the first Fire Lord?" He said, disbelievingly. "How is that even possible?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you believe in reincarnations?"

"…I guess that would make sense. You wouldn't have those memories for no reason but… It's just doesn't make sense." Zuko had shook his head, not sure whether to believe if all of this—from the time he fused was Priyala until now—was some strange dream.

Masumi had came back with a tray of food and walked over and placed it on her lap. Kaori had looked at Masumi and then at Zuko. _'…Are they the reincarnations of Zhuyin and Neji?' _she thought to herself.

Kaori had picked up the cup of tea, taking a hesitant sip before relishing in the warmth and sweetness of it. Zuko had then stood, "I'll leave you to get some rest." He had said as she had waved, Masumi taking the spot that Zuko had sat on, which made the prince frown as he exited the room.

"You feel okay? You look pale." He commented as she had picked up a piece of bread and took a bite out of it.

"I'm fine… It's just I have a lot on my mind. The ship blew up, I had a crazy dream, and I'm just really all over the place." Kaori had said with the bread in her mouth, chewing it once she had stopped talking, Masumi had watched her as she took another sip of her tea.

"Crazy dream?" Masumi had picked that out of the things she said and pondered.

Kaori had looked at him, "Yeah… I don't wanna talk about it because then you'll think I'm crazy."

"It can't be that bad." Masumi insisted.

"Oh, you don't even know how bad." Kaori had began eating her white rice, occasionally eating some of the noodles. She was not going to tell Masumi about it because she wanted to believe that dream was just a random dream and she didn't want to hear anything that could further prove her theory.

As Zuko had walked down the hall, he had then paused. _'You've been awfully quiet.'_

**"It's because I know something about Kaori's real identity."** Priyala had said, **"I didn't want to believe it but I guess it's best to tell you now than to keep waiting."**

* * *

Zhuyin is the Chinese name that means ""illuminating darkness", or "Torch Shadow". The name comes from a giant, red draconic solar deity in Chinese Mythology.

Neji is the Japanese name that means 'whirl' or 'screw'.


End file.
